Between Brothers
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Um romance entre dois irmãos... Kakashi e Naruto são dois irmãos... E acabam apaixonando-se. Kakashi não merece tal amor, de acordo com o que tem feito ao irmãozinho. Fanfic Luso-Brasileira em parceria com Hatake Hitomi do Nyah.
1. Chapter 1

Hatake Kakashi era o modelo de um homem bem-sucedido na vida. Tinha dinheiro e tinha também uma posição elevada na empresa do pai e que, no futuro, seria sua. Tinha 28 anos e morava num luxuoso apartamento com o seu irmão de 15 anos, Hatake Naruto. Naruto era irmão adotivo de Kakashi, embora não soubesse isso.

Quando tinha 14 anos, o jovem Kakashi sentia-se um pouco só e desde sempre desejara um irmãozinho. Foi aí que o sr. e a sra. Hatake adotaram um rapazinho de apenas 1 ano chamado Uzumaki Naruto. Uma vez que ele iria pertencer àquela família, pareceu estranho a ideia de um dos filhos ter um sobrenome diferente do resto, pelo que o sobrenome Uzumaki passou a Hatake.

OoOoOoOo

Kakashi encontrava-se na sua cama de casal, ainda a dormir, quando foi subitamente acordado por um berro.

– KAKASHI! ACORDA, EU NÃO TENHO A TUA VIDA! – Naruto era o responsável pelo barulho matinal. O rapaz de 15 anos apresentava uma pele morena, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, tão bonitos quanto o céu. Naruto era bastante problemático. Um pouco mal-educado e detestava o seu irmão. Sempre fora assim.

O homem de cabelos cinzentos lá abriu os olhos. Olhou o pirralho que se encontrava ao lado da sua cama.

– Vai mas é dormir, Naruto. Estamos no começo do fim-de-semana, deixa-me em paz... – falou Kakashi, voltando a fechar os olhos.

– DE QUEM É AQUELA GRAVATA QUE ESTÁ NA SALA? – Indagou Naruto, destapando o seu irmão. – E QUE BARULHOS FORAM AQUELES, ONTEM À NOITE, QUE QUASE NÃO ME DEIXARAM DORMIR?

O Hatake voltou a abrir os olhos. Oh, Deus, aquilo não lhe estava a acontecer.

– Não tens nada com isso, Naruto. – Disse Kakashi, calmamente. Levantou-se da cama. A única peça de roupa que vestia eram os boxers curtos. – Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?

– Hoje vais sair à tarde? – Perguntou o loirinho, parecendo ignorar a questão do irmão. Ignorava pelo simples prazer de provocar Kakashi. Chatear e irritar o grisalho eram os seus passatempos favoritos no combate ao tédio.

– Vou, depois do almoço. Porquê?

– E voltas a que horas?

– Eu perguntei qual era o teu interesse em saber se vou sair ou não. – Insistiu Kakashi. Aquele gurí fodia-lhe o juízo em menos de nada, era impressionante.

– Ai, que chato! Não é nenhum em especial. – Respondeu-lhe Naruto, já a amuar.

Kakashi resolveu ignorar. O loiro parecia uma criança. Deu as costas e saiu do quarto. Pretendia tomar o pequeno-almoço em paz e sossego, ou seja, longe de Naruto.

O mais novo ficou no quarto do irmão. Esticou-se na cama.

"Logo, vai ser a melhor tarde de toda a minha vida..."

OoOoOoOo

Ambos os irmãos se encontravam à mesa. Pelo menos durante o almoço Naruto conseguia estar calado.

– Os pais disseram que só voltavam no fim da semana que vem. – Começou Kakashi.

Não houve resposta alguma de Naruto, o que deixou o Hatake surpreendido.

– O que vais fazer durante a tarde? – Tentou novamente.

– Vou ficar aqui por casa. E tu?

– Eu o quê?

– Aonde vais, idiota? – Questionou Naruto.

O grisalho odiava aquilo. Levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente.

– Naruto! Melhor teres tento nessa língua!

O mobile de Kakashi tocou.

– É melhor atenderes. – Aconselhou Naruto, que permanecera sentado na cadeira, impávido e sereno.

Kakashi olhou mortalmente para o irmão. Tirou o mobile do bolso e atendeu.

– Sim? Não pode ser aí? Ok, ok... Vens cá buscá-los, pode ser? Ainda bem. Então, até já.

– Quem era? – Perguntou o loiro, curioso.

– Era o meu secretário. Vem cá buscar uns documentos. Ah, com isto, hoje já não vou sair.

– Já... não?

– Não. E espero que me faças o favor de não me incomodar enquanto eu estiver com o meu secretário.

– Humpf! – Foi a resposta de Naruto que, em seguida, se levantou e abandonou a cozinha, sítio no qual estavam a almoçar.

"Já tem quase 16 anos e ainda se comporta que nem uma criança." – Pensou Kakashi, suspirando.

OoOoOoOo

"Onde foi que eu a pus?" – Pensou Naruto, enquanto vasculhava o seu quarto. – "Pensava que tinha sido por aqui algures... Ah, 'tá aqui!"

O loiro segurava na mão a gravata vermelha às riscas douradas que encontrara na sala. Colocou-a no seu pescoço. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção à sala.

Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a ver televisão. Kakashi encontrava-se no andar de cima a trabalhar no seu quarto. Seria Naruto quem daria as boas-vindas à pessoa que estava para chegar.

Passaram-se dez minutos. A campainha tocou. Naruto sorriu de canto e desligou a televisão. Levantou-se do sofá e foi abrir a porta.

– Olá! – Disse ele para o moreno.

O homem olhou o adolescente e corou quando viu o adereço que Naruto tinha no pescoço.

– Bo-Boa tarde... – saudou, forçando um sorriso.

– Entre... Como se chama mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro.

– Iruka. Umino Iruka. – Apresentou-se o moreno, entrando.

– KAKASHI! – Berrou Naruto.

No andar de cima, Kakashi levantou-se num ápice. Quase voou até ao andar de baixo, tão grande era o medo de Naruto fazer alguma travessura.

– Iruka-san! Como está? – Indagou Kakashi, estendendo a mão a Iruka.

– Kakashi-sama, estou bem, obrigado. – Apertou a mão do superior.

– Naruto, importas-te de ir lá para cima enquanto eu trato de uns assuntos com Iruka?

– Importo-me. Eu estava a ver televisão.

– Tens televisão no teu quarto.

– Mas a mim apetece-me ficar aqui.

– Vai lá para cima, Naruto! – Exclamou Kakashi, lançando um olhar mortífero ao irmão. Se um olhar matasse... Naruto já estaria estendido no chão.

Com esta, Naruto calou-se. Fez uma carinha de amuado e pirou-se dali. Kakashi e Iruka ficaram a vê-lo desaparecer escadas acima.

– Agora nós... – falou Kakashi, beijando delicadamente o seu secretário. Os seus lábios fizeram carícias inimagináveis nos lábios do moreno, que logo abriu a sua boca de imediato. Iruka sempre se deixava tomar por Kakashi. O grisalho foi deslizando as suas mãos pelas costas do Umino, provocando arrepios no mesmo. A sua língua explorava incessantemente a boquinha do mais novo. Procurava, chupava e, finalmente, mordia a língua do submisso.

– Ka-Kakashi-sama... – sussurrou Iruka, num doce gemido.

– O que foi, Iruka? Passa-se alguma coisa? Há algo de errado com o teu corpo? – Perguntou Kakashi, em tom de escárnio. Uma das suas mãos apertou o membro de Iruka.

– Ah... Kakashi... Kakashi-sama...

O superior apertou mais um pouquinho, esperando uma resposta.

– Não... não há nada de errado comigo... – balbuciou Iruka, sentido o seu membro ficar mais duro com o contato com a mão de Kakashi.

– Eu vou só buscar os papéis para tu levares, já volto. – Falou Kakashi, lambendo o pescoço do moreno e subindo as escadas no momento seguinte.

O secretário sentou-se no sofá, tentando recompor-se. Aquele Kakashi era capaz de tudo, inclusive de o deixar fora de si. Aguardou pacientemente pelo seu chefe.

– Voltei, Iruka. – Anunciou Kakashi, que descia os últimos degraus da escada. Trazia uma capa na mão. Pousou-a em cima da mesa. – Os papéis estão ali.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu o moreno, levantando-se para pegar a capa. Contudo, Kakashi atravessou-se no seu caminho. – Chefe...?

O Hatake ignorou. Envolveu o subordinado num abraço e foi deitando-o delicadamente no sofá, deitando-se logo a seguir por cima dele.

– Como foi, há uns tempos, quando eu tirei a virgindade ao teu corpinho? – Indagou Kakashi, num sussurro, olhando intensamente os olhos negros do Umino. Este virou a cara, corando com a pergunta.

– Será que foi... bom? – o grisalho levou uma das suas mãos inquietas até ao cós das calças de Iruka e adentrou, tocando no membro excitado do mais novo. – Humm... Será que foi ótimo? Ou... talvez eu possa fazer melhor?

Iruka gemeu e remexeu-se um pouco, expondo o seu pescoço o máximo que conseguiu, como se desejasse que Kakashi lambesse ou beijasse toda aquela região. Foi isso que o grisalho percebeu. Beijou todo o pescoço exposto do seu secretário, deliciando-se com os gemidos incontidos dele.

– Kakashi... sama... – murmurou Iruka, antes de suspirar. As palavras não adiantavam. Viu o seu chefe erguer-se e desabotoar a camisa que tinha vestida. Entendeu que deveria fazer o mesmo e, juntando o gesto à palavra, começou a despir-se, até ficar completamente nu à frente de Kakashi, que o olhou de alto a baixo incontáveis vezes, admirando toda a perfeição e beleza que Iruka carregava consigo todos os dias e que escondia por baixo das roupas.

– Não olhe... Não olhe assim para mim. – Pediu Iruka, sentindo-se bastante mais constrangido.

"Será que ele ainda não percebeu que é perfeito?" – Pensou Kakashi, puxando o subordinado pela cintura. Falou. – Porquê, Iruka? Corado ficas ainda mais bonitinho. Sinto-me tão fraco por não conseguir encontrar imperfeição alguma no teu corpo.

Deslizou as mãos magras e pálidas pelas costas do moreno. Acariciou o seu abdómen, fazendo o outro agarrar-se mais a ele.

– Deita-te no sofá... – ordenou o Hatake, num sussurro quase mudo. Vendo o seu secretário obedecer, acrescentou: - Isso... lindo menino.

Aquele Umino Iruka parecia mesmo um escravo sexual. Todo aberto em cima do sofá, à espera do seu dono. O dono, esse, não era para menos. Aproximou-se lentamente do sexo latejante. Agarrou-o firmemente e foi introduzindo-o na sua boca que logo ficou preenchida. Os movimentos de vaivém no pénis do Umino começaram lentos e fracos, mas Kakashi logo aumentou a velocidade das chupadas. Sentiu as mãos delicadas de Iruka acariciarem e agarrarem o seu cabelo prateado, instigando-o e forçando-o a mais. O Hatake fechou os olhos, gravando na mente cada segundo do que tinha visto. Deixou-se guiar pelas mãos do amante enquanto se deleitava com as expressões que via no rosto de Iruka. Ele era o único ser perfeito do qual o empresário tinha conhecimento- A glande tocava a sua garganta a todo o instante. Os gemidos do moreno intensificaram-se.

– Ele... – Kakashi mordeu o membro de Iruka quando este falou. – AH! Ele pode... pode... aparecer.

O mais velho ignorou o moreno. Continuou o seu trabalho, sabendo que não tardaria até que Iruka lhe oferecesse o que ele tanto almejava naquele momento. Os seus cabelos foram apertados e, muito automaticamente, Kakashi levou a sua mão à boca aberta de Iruka. No momento seguinte, o uke atingiu o clímax. Gemidos altos foram abafados pela mão de Kakashi, que sorveu todo o leite. Não era pouco e ainda bem. Kakashi era guloso por coisas deliciosas. Sorveu tudo até à última gota. Sorriu para consigo e olhou bem para o empregado que se encontrava ofegante. Os olhos semicerrados, o peito subia e descia a cada respiração. Estava satisfeito. Mas o desejo de Kakashi era satisfazê-lo ainda mais.

Já Kakashi estava mais composto. Despiu as calças e os boxers, bem devagar, esperando a recuperação total do Umino.

– Posso dar-te mais? – Perguntou o superior, começando a lamber a entrada do moreno. Fazia círculos e penetrava-o com a sua língua.

– Ka-Kakashi-sama... O quê... mais? – Balbuciou o submisso, fechando os olhos e acariciando o seu peito e abdómen.

– Mais... mais prazer... – respondeu-lhe o patrão, insistindo com a língua lá dentro, deixando o interior mais molhadinho.

– Hum... Hum... – gemeu Iruka, arqueando o corpo. – Tão... Tão bom...

Kakashi parou com aquilo e posicionou o seu membro bem na entrada, penetrando Iruka de uma vez, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco de dor e prazer.

OoOoOoOo

Naruto estava no seu quarto a jogar Playstation. Estava, até ao momento em que ouviu algo semelhante a um grito. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto.

No corredor, era possível ouvir-se mais qualquer coisa. Dirigiu-se às escadas descê-las. Pé ante pé, para não fazer barulho e, muito possivelmente, ser descoberto.

"Isto faz-me lembrar o que ouvi ontem à noite..." – disse o loiro para consigo.

Quando chegou a meio das escadas, baixou-se um pouco e conseguir enxergar o que estava a acontecer. Arregalou os olhos, quase tendo um ataque. Não fosse ele estar agarrado que teria caído das escadas. Aquela cena deixou-o mesmo chocado.

O seu irmão estava todo nu, em cima do sofá, a meter no seu secretário! Kakashi tinhas as pernas de Iruka nos ombros e afundava-se como se não houvesse dia seguinte.

"Quem é que aquele moreno sonso pensa que é? O Kakashi é só meu! – Pensou Naruto, quase a chorar. – "Como é que ele me pode estar a fazer isto?"

Levantou-se do degrau e voltou ao cimo das escadas, de regresso ao quarto.

OoOoOoOo

– Iruka... – gemeu Kakashi, mais alto do que o desejável. – És tão quente... tão gostoso, tão... apertado...

O moreno arqueava o seu corpo cada vez que Kakashi lhe tocava mais fundo. Era tão prazeroso! Todas aquelas ondas de choque que teimavam em percorrer o seu corpo faziam-no gritar. Mordeu o lábio quando a mão de Kakashi agarrou firmemente o seu membro teso.

– Não... Não... – balbuciou o secretário, antes de perder o pouco controlo que ainda lhe restava. – Vou enlouquecer, Kakashi... sama...

– Enlouquece... – falou o grisalho, masturbando freneticamente o uke. – Isso... é o bastante?

Iruka não respondeu. Não conseguia mais. Aquele era o paraíso e o moreno não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse. Enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi e puxou-o para um beijo. Entrelaçaram as línguas, sugaram o desejo de cada um. Mas logo a seguir o desejo era reposto ainda em proporções maiores. O desespero de ambos aumentou com o desejo.

– Vou... gozar... – sussurrou Kakashi, quando interrompeu o beijo. Afundou-se uma última vez e melou todo o interior de Iruka com o seu gozo. Iruka atingiu também o orgasmo, gemendo alto no ouvido de Kakashi. A sua cara e peito ficaram melados com leite. O chefe esforçou-se para não desabar em cima do corpo perfeito do Umino.

– Kakashi... sama... – chamou Iruka, muito ofegante.

O Hatake olhou para o moreno. Aproximou-se mais e começou a lamber o esperma na cara do amante. Lambeu tudo e beijou o amado, para que este provasse o seu gosto e soubesse como era bom. O beijo foi quase eterno. Beijaram-se demoradamente... delicadamente, acariciando os corpos. No fim, Kakashi lambeu também o peito do submisso e, mais uma vez, beijou-o.

OoOoOoOo

Já era noite e Kakashi estava a acabar o banho. Agarrou na toalha e enrolou-a à volta da cintura. Saiu da casa de banho e foi até ao quarto do seu otouto (para quem não sabe, irmão mais novo). Abriu a porta de rompante e anunciou:

– Naruto, despacha-te. Vamos jantar fora.

– Já não se bate à porta, sua besta?! – Indagou o loiro, pondo-se de pé, à frente do irmão, olhando-o furioso.

– Besta...? – Disse o grisalho, estupefato. – Já começo a perder a paciência contigo, miúdo!

– Eu não vou jantar contigo a lado nenhum! – Gritou Naruto. – Porque não levas antes o teu secretário a jantar fora? – Acrescentou, cínico.

– Porque havia eu de levar o meu secretário a jantar comigo? – Perguntou Kakashi, tentando permanecer o mais natural possível. Teria o seu irmãozinho descoberto sobre sua relação mais íntima com Iruka?

– Tu hás-de saber o porquê bem melhor que eu. – Falou Naruto, voltando a deitar-se na cama.

– Ouve bem, miúdo: eu já começo a encher de ti! – Gritou o Hatake, agarrando os pulsos de Naruto e apertando-os com força.

– Larga-me, estás a magoar-me! – Naruto também gritou, tentando libertar-se. Sentiu Kakashi apertar com mais força. Sentiu o corpo nu de Kakashi roçar no seu. Começou a chorar. A dor era insuportável. – Larga-me...

O mais velho viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do irmãozinho. Esqueceu quem era. Pressionou mais o seu corpo contra o de Naruto e começou a lamber as lágrimas salgadas, vagarosamente. O jovem parou de chorar.

– Se não queres vir, não venhas. Vou sozinho. Arranja-te como quiseres. – Declarou o homem, quando acabou de limpar a carinha linda de Naruto. Saiu do quarto.

O rapaz estava estático. Paralisado. Inerte.

"Devo estar a sonhar... Não acredito que ele se encostou a mim praticamente nu... Lambeu-me a cara...".

OoOoOoOo

Fazia cerca de uma hora desde que Kakashi saíra de casa para jantar. Foi aí que Naruto desceu as escadas para tratar do seu jantar. Comeu duas maçãs apenas. Não precisava de mais, já que a fome era nenhuma praticamente.

"Não consigo deixar de pensar no que ele fez... Foi tão bom tê-lo ao pé de mim... tão perto, tão perto... Queria que ele voltasse a fazer o mesmo..." – era o que Naruto pensava constantemente. Voltou ao quarto e esticou-se na cama. Já que não podia ter, ia apenas fantasiar.

Fechou os olhos e pensou. Pensou em como seria ter Kakashi com ele não apenas como irmão, mas também como homem. Apertou o seu membro por cima das calças, mordendo o lábio com a sensação. Adentrou com a mão nos boxers e sentiu o seu sexo latejante, duro, pedindo desesperadamente alívio. Despiu toda a roupa, tentando dissipar o calor. Começou a masturbar-se. Primeiro devagar, torturando o seu corpo, depois num ritmo frenético. Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um pequeno gemido.

– Kakashi... Gostoso... – sussurrava ele nos seus delírios.

OoOoOoOo

O empresário abriu a porta de casa e entrou. A ausência de luminosidade indicava que o loiro estava em qualquer sítio da casa menos no andar de baixo. Subiu as escadas, devagar para não se cansar. Dirigiu-se então ao quarto do loirinho, atravessando o corredor escuro. Algo caçou a atenção de Kakashi por instantes. Barulhos vindos do fundo do corredor. Continuou a andar, ansiando por ouvir melhor. Estacou quando percebeu o que todos aqueles barulhos eram de facto. Colou-se à porta e escutou. Permaneceu hirto por todo o tempo.

"Mais Kakashi... Não posso esperar... Vem..." – gemia Naruto no interior do quarto.

Kakashi estava surpreso. Aquele era o seu otouto a falar? Não tinha como! Foi abrindo a porta aos poucos, rezando para que o loiro não visse a sua intromissão. Tapou os olhos quando teve a visão completa da cena que se passava no quarto. Muito tarde! Ficou excitado no mesmo segundo. Não podia com aquilo. Recuou e preparou-se para encostar a porta novamente. Contudo...

"Kakashi mete... come-me... come-me como comeste o teu secretário... 'Kashi..." – Naruto gemeu mais alto. A sua mão estimulava o seu membro a uma velocidade imensa, prestes a dar o prazer máximo ao loiro.

"Ele... É isso que ele quer? Ele quer que eu faça dele o mesmo que fiz do Iruka?" – Pensou Kakashi, entrando de novo no quarto. Falou: - Queres que eu faça sexo contigo?

Naruto abriu os olhos, assustado. Ali ao seu lado, encontrava-se o seu irmão, já a despir-se.

– S-Sim... 'Kashi, fode-me gostoso como fodeste o Iruka. – Pediu o loiro, numa súplica.

Kakashi beijou o irmão. Explorou a boca do rapaz com a língua, explorou o corpo com as mãos. Abraçou Naruto e apertou-o contra sim, sentindo o corpo quente do loiro roçar no seu, aumentando ainda mais o desejo de o possuir. Naruto não pensava em mais nada naquele momento. Atreveu-se a tocar o irmão.

– Estás... estás tão duro, 'Kashi... – falou o loiro, arregalando os grandes olhos azuis.

– És tu que me deixas assim... – declarou o grisalho, sentando-se na cama, encostado à cabeceira. Agarrou o seu membro. – Vem... Senta-te aqui, Naruto.

A expressão de Naruto abriu-se num sorriso de vitória. O seu olhar estreitou-se no membro intumescido de Kakashi. Gatinhou até mais perto do irmão e beijou-o, esfomeado. Sentou-se devagar no colo do grisalho, um grito rouco de dor abandonando a sua boca perfeita.

– Naruto... És tão apertadinho... Humm... – disse Kakashi, numa frase gemida.

– 'Kashi nii-san... É gostoso tirar a minha... inocência? – Indagou o de olhos azuis, começando a mover o quadril devagar, tentando habituar-se ao volume que o preenchia.

– Muito gostoso... – respondeu o mais velho, gritando cada vez que sentia o sei pau enterrar-se bem fundo no corpo do seu otouto.

Naruto enlaçou o pescoço de Kakashi e puxou-o para mais perto. Aumentou o ritmo das investidas, mordeu o pescoço de Kakashi, provocando mais gemidos.

Contudo, Kakashi não ficou para menos. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a mão firme do homem masturbá-lo freneticamente.

– Abre os olhos... Deixa-me ver o desejo e a luxúria...

O loirinho pareceu não ouvir; continuou a jogar o seu quadril contra o Hatake. O mais velho segurou a cintura do rapaz e puxou-a para si, afastando-a a seguir, incontáveis vezes, fazendo Naruto agarrar-se mais a ele.

– Kakashi.. Kakashi... – clamava Naruto, louco de tesão.

– Ah! – gemeu, quando tocou mais fundo no irmão.

– Vou gozar, 'Kashi nii-san... – anunciou o loiro, não largando o aniki, com medo que este fugisse.

Num movimento rápido, Kakashi deitou o irmão na cama e abocanhou o seu membro ereto. Passou a língua e Naruto logo gozou. O grisalho teve o seu cabelo puxado, o que o fez gemer de dor. Beijou o irmão e agora amante. O leite escorreu da sua boca para a do loiro. Ao mesmo tempo que saboreava a boca de Naruto, Kakashi voltou a apossar-se do rapaz. Enterrou-se o mais que pôde, fazendo Naruto arquear o corpo. Pôs as mãos no peito de Kakashi e tentou afastá-lo. Mas o homem era mais forte e continuou a foder o seu irmãozinho. Mordeu a língua do loiro, que gemeu de dor. A seguir, mais gemidos abafados. Eram gemidos de prazer, provocados pela excitação e calor que percorriam teimosamente o seu corpo. Kakashi procurou a mão de Naruto e ambos entrelaçaram os dedos. A paixão de Naruto começou a fluir. A sua mão livre agarrou os cabelos cinzentos do empresário e puxou com força.

– Naruto... – sussurrou Kakashi. – Está quase... – atingiu o otouto mesmo no fundo. - Humm...

– Vamos juntos, nii-san... – Naruto sentiu vontade de gritar. – Ah! Kakashi, mais fundo!

– Shhhh... – deu um selinho no loiro, calando-o. – Não precisas... de gritar tanto... eu sei satisfazer o meu irmãozinho... ou não?

– S-Sim... – gemeu, puxando o homem para o beijar que nem um depravado.

– Vamos juntos... – falou, antes de se afundar uma última vez no corpo do amante, derramando todo o leite que tinha para dar. O quarto ficou preenchido pelos gemidos de ambos os irmãos. Kakashi desabou em cima do irmão e fechou os olhos. Respirava depressa, recompondo-se. Naruto fazia o mesmo. Os olhos azuis fecharam-se e ele caiu no mais profundo dos sonos, junto com Kakashi.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

A luz que entrava no quarto fez Kakashi despertar do sono. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou-os várias vezes, até que se habituou à luminosidade que irradiava. Certamente teria morrido, se fosse possível morrer com uma visão. Olhava o seu irmão dormir, completamente nu ao seu lado. Os seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com os dele. Desfez esse laço.

"O que...? O que é isto?! O que aconteceu?!" – Pensava o grisalho, incrédulo. Não podia ser! Ele não tinha feito aquilo, não tinha como!

Levantou-se da cama e puxou o lençol, tapando o seu corpo nu.

– Naruto! Acorda imediatamente! – Gritou Kakashi, olhando abismado o loiro. Quase começou a chorar.

Os olhos azuis foram ficando visíveis para o homem. Naruto sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, distraidamente.

– 'Kashi nii-san! Eu já disse que te amo? – Falou, ainda a espreguiçar-se. Olhou então para o aniki. – Kakashi?

– Naruto... O que foi que nós fizemos?

O loiro sorriu, ingénuo.

– Não te lembras? Foi tããããoooo bom e tu não te lembras? 'Kashi, tu possuíste-me! – Aproximou-se do Hatake. Tocou-lhe o peito, mas este desferiu um tapa na sua mão.

– O que nós fizemos... foi errado! Nós somos irmão, Naruto! Irmãos! – Gritou, abanando a cabeça, perdido.

– Kakashi, os irmãos devem amar-se!

– Como irmãos, não como homens! Eu nunca deveria...

– Vais deixar-me mal, é? É por causa do Iruka, não é? Confessa que o amas e que eu fui apenas uma distração! – Socou o peito de Kakashi, frustrado. Duas lágrimas escorreram pela sua face.

– Isto não tem nada a ver com o Iruka! – Exclamou o grisalho, agarrando nos punhos do mais novo.

Naruto saiu do quarto, em direção à casa de banho. Iria tomar um banho que o acalmasse, vestir-se e pôr-se a andar daquela casa.

Kakashi, ainda incrédulo, permanecia no quarto – "O que eu fui fazer?"

-x-

Já vestido, o loiro foi dar com o seu irmão a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Pegou nas chaves e abriu a porta que dava para o prédio.

– Aonde vais? – Indagou Kakashi.

Não obteve qualquer resposta. Apenas o bater furioso da porta.

"Como pude eu fazer sexo com alguém que considero um irmão? Ele não é, mas... Ah, e eu lembro-me de como foi bom... Mas ele é meu irmão e é muito mais novo que eu. Jamais daria resultado."

Acabou de comer e foi deitar-se na sua cama. Estava morto de sono. Ainda se lembrou de como Naruto dera cabo dele. Caiu no sono logo a seguir.

-x-

Naruto entrou em casa. Deu passagem à rapariga de cabelos cor-de-rosa que o acompanhava.

– Uau! A tua casa é linda, Naruto-kun. – Observou a menina, olhando à sua volta.

– Ainda bem que gostas, Sakura-chan. – disse o loiro, puxando a menina pela cintura e beijando-a em seguida. As línguas tocaram-se uma e outra vez. Um gemidinho abandonou os lábios da Haruno quando as mãos do rapaz tocaram os seus seios. – Vamos para o meu quarto, linda.

Agarrou a mão da sua namorada e entrelaçou os dedos. Subiram as escadas, colando-se aos beijos. O loiro olhava os olhos verdes da maneira mais penetrante que podia haver. Quando chegaram ao seu quarto, entraram e fecharam a porta.

– Naruto-kun... Beija-me como só tu sabes fazer. – Pediu Sakura, deitando-se na cama do jovem.

– Claro... – murmurou, deitando-se por cima do corpo delicado da Haruno. Mordeu lhe o pescoço, não exagerando na força. Esta soltou um gritinho agudo.

-x-

O Hatake abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Ouvira um gritinho vindo não sabia ele de onde. Sentou-se na cama, à escuta.

-x-

– Shhhh, Sakura-chan... O meu irmão pode ouvir-nos... – Avisou Naruto, colando o seu indicador aos lábios da menina.

– Tu... Tu tens o teu irmão em casa?! – Perguntou ela, mais alto do que o necessário. – E se ele nos apanha?

– Relaxa... Ele deve estar a dormir... – tranquilizou a rapariga, não fosse ela entrar em pânico. Começou a desabotoar a camisa da Haruno. Aos poucos, um sutiã cor-de-rosa foi aparecendo. – Humm... Lingerie cor-de-rosa?

– S-sim... – afirmou a estudante, num fraco gemido. – Naruto... Deixa-me beijar-te...

-x-

"Fala a sério... Eu não posso estar a ouvir mal..." – pensou Kakashi, levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto. Chegou ao pé da porta do quarto do irmão, que ficava mesmo ao lado do seu, e abriu-a de rompante.

O barulho da porta a abrir fez Naruto parar o que fazia e Sakura soltar um gritinho agudo.

– Naruto! O que pensas que estás a fazer? – Indagou Kakashi, virando costas quando Sakura cruzou os braços à frente do seu peito.

– Não te ensinaram a bater à porta antes de entrar no quarto dos outros, Kakashi?! – Disto é que Naruto gostava: responder às perguntas de Kakashi com outra pergunta.

– A ideia era apanhar-te em flagrante, pequeno idiota! – Exclamou Kakashi, virando-se de frente para o casal. Apontou para a Haruno. – Quem é essa garota?

– É Haruno Sakura, uma amiga minha. – Respondeu Naruto, desviando o olhar.

– Amiga?! Naruto, eu pensei que era tua namorada! – Exclamou a miúda, indignada e incrédula.

– Eu nunca disse isso... – defendeu-se o loiro, arranjando-se e levantando-se da cama. – Estou saindo. – E começou a encaminhar-se para a porta do quarto.

– Não, Naruto. Acho que não. – Kakashi agarrou o braço do 'irmão'. – Estás de castigo. E tu, Sakura, desculpa o meu irmão. Será que podias ir embora por agora?

– H-hai, Kakashi-san! – Falou Sakura, acabando de se arranjar, as suas faces um pouquinho coradas. Passou por Kakashi e falou, continuando corada – Gostei de o conhecer, Kakashi-san.

E saiu.

– Naruto! O que te passou pela cabeça? – Perguntou o Hatake maior, largando o braço do mais novo. O loiro permaneceu calado - Olha… Eu só te quero proteger… Acho que não tens idade suficiente para teres este tipo de relação com uma rapariga.

Naruto deixou escapar uma risada bem sarcástica.

– Claro… O que tu mais queres é proteger-me… Só me fazes sofrer… Nem venhas com essas tretas de irmão mais velho. E mais… Eu não tenho idade para fazer sexo com uma rapariga mas com certeza já tenho idade para ser a distração do meu irmão mais velho quando ele não tem ninguém que lhe dê o que ele quer, estou certo?

Um tapa brandiu no rosto de Hatake Naruto.

– Nunca mais… Nunca mais digas isso… - murmurou Kakashi. – Só aconteceu uma vez e foi porque eu te vi… Não consegui resistir aos meus instintos como homem que sou… Se não fosse por te ter visto pedir por mim, bastava-me um telefonema e eu tinha qualquer homem que eu quisesse gemendo o meu nome.

O rapaz abanou a cabeça, revoltado.

– Não percebes nada… Como achas que me sinto por saber que a minha primeira vez não teve qualquer sentimento, han? Como achas que me sinto por saber que sou teu irmão e, mesmo assim, não escapo da tua lista de conquistas baratas?

Outro tapa.

– Vê se me respeitas. Sou teu irmão.

O loiro não se calou.

– Se queres ser respeitado primeiro tens que te dar ao respeito. – Fez uma pausa. – Se não me amas como eu te amo, tudo bem. Eu respeito. Mas, por favor, Kakashi, não tragas mais ninguém cá para casa.

– Isso é que nem pensar. Eu estou na minha casa. Tenho esse direito. – Contrapôs, cruzando os braços.

– Estás em casa dos pais, o que é muito diferente. - Olhou nos olhos negros com raiva - E tem mais, se tu podes eu também posso, essa casa é dos meus pais também, ou por acaso se esqueceu que sou teu irmão? Seu... Seu... Seu merda.

– Esquecer-me que és meu irmão? Só se tiver sido ontem, porque, caso contrário, nada daquilo se tinha passado! - Levantou a mão, mas controlou-se. Não queria dar mais nenhum tapa no loiro. - E vê lá se tens tento na língua, Naruto!

– Não tô muito a fim não, Kakashi... - riu - Vou indo, ainda tenho muita gostosa da minha escola pra pegar...

– Quando os pais souberem do que tu andas a fazer vais ficar tramadíssimo. - Fechou o punho, furioso com a última frase que o seu irmão dissera. - E podes ter a certeza que eu vou contar.

– Tudo bem, conta e conto o que VOCÊ fez comigo ontem. - Sorriu travesso, sabia que agora tinha mexido num ponto sensível.

Kakashi levou uma mão à boca e a sua pele ficou ainda mais branca.

– Não me recordes da noite de ontem... Tenho nojo de mim mesmo...

– Sente nojo? - Seu coração doeu ao ouvir tais palavras - EU QUE TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ, KAKASHI! - Saiu correndo e chorando.

O grisalho espetou um murro com toda a força na parede. Como raio a sua vida tinha tornando-se um pesadelo de um dia para o outro?

-x-

Naruto de tão irritado que estava resolve ir na casa de Sakura, talvez conseguisse algo lá.

Já era tardinha e Sakura estava no seu quarto, ouvindo música, deitada na sua cama. Ouvia uma música animada enquanto pensava naquele homem de cabelos cinzentos que vira em casa do loiro.

"Ele é mesmo irmão do Naruto? Quem sabe, eu não tenho uma chance com ele..." - a garota devia de estar doente para cogitar tal hipótese. Mas, de fato, estava com um fogo aceso dentro de si.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e, meio mal-humorada, despertou dos seus devaneios e foi abrir a porta. Era Naruto.

– Yo Sakura. Posso entrar? - Tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto.

– Claro, Naruto. - Deu espaço para o rapaz passar e fechou a porta.

– Vim te pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu mais cedo em casa. Meu irmão é muito ciumento sabe. - Ria perante a mentira, ou talvez não fosse tão mentira assim - Como você está?

– Eu estou muito bem. Estou bastante feliz pelo que aconteceu. - Ela sorriu, já imaginando coisas. - Se ele não tivesse aparecido eu não o teria conhecido.

– O que? - Olhava incrédulo ao algodão rosa - Como assim feliz? Nós não podemos fazer nada!

– É que... O teu irmão, ele... Parece muito gostoso... - a garotinha corou um pouquinho, devido aos pensamentos que lhe manchavam a mente.

– Ele o que? Está louca Sakura? - Já estava irritado com aquela situação - Então quer dizer que não vai acontecer mais nada entre nós?

– É isso mesmo, Naruto. - Cruzou os braços. - Eu estou interessada naquele homem... Ele sim é um homem crescido.

– Crescido... Tudo bem então vadia, vou embora. - Deu as costas a rosada - Adeus. - Se encaminhou até a porta, mas quando foi abri-la foi impedido, alguém abri-la primeiro.

Um rapaz ruivo de aproximadamente 20 anos, abriu a porta, dando assim de caras com um adolescente de cabelos loiros que nunca vira na vida.

– Olá... Já nos conhecemos? - Entrou em casa e fechou a porta, não deixando o rapaz sair.

– N-não... - estava deslumbrado com a beleza do ruivo, muito melhor que seu irmão - Pra-prazer, Na-naruto.

– Muito prazer. - Fez uma carícia nos curtos cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os um pouco. - Sou Sasori. Haruno Sasori.

– Sasori... - sorriu e se virou para o algodão doce - Pelo jeito ele é bem mais... Simpático do que você.

A Haruno fechou um pouco a cara.

– Escusas de ficar assim só porque o teu irmão é melhor que tu. - Sorriu, meio cínica. - E ele está a ser simpático porque gostou bastante de ti. Ou pelo menos é assim que costuma ser.

Nesse momento, o ruivo virou-se para a irmã e falou:

– Então e se ficasses calada? Era muito melhor, não?

– Meu irmão melhor do que eu? - Fechou a cara - Escuta aqui o vadia, obedece teu irmão. Ele está certo, fica quieto, porque até quieta você está errada.

– Naruto, Naruto... Tu não és mão, não. Tu és lindo, gostoso e tudo o mais, mas... Eu fiquei apaixonada pelo teu aniki, só isso. - A garota explicou, aproximando-se do irmão e do amigo. - Não precisas de ficar chateado.

– Não lhe ligues Naruto, são mesmo coisas de adolescente. - apesar de ter mandado a imouto calar-se, Sasori sabia que ela tinha razão, só era simpático quando se interessava por alguém. - E aí? Fazes alguma coisa hoje à noite depois do jantar?

– Iie. - Olhou o ruivo de cima a baixo, fascinado com a beleza deste - Por quê?

– Bem, por que... - fez uma pausa, não tinha a certeza se o convite seria aceito, mas já percebera o olhar daquele loirinho sobre si. - Porque queria convidar-te para sairmos. Que te parece?

– Eu... - sorriu, pelo visto o ruivo já estava na sua - Eu aceito. - Olhou no relógio - Já está quase na hora do jantar...

– Posso levar-te até casa. Relaxa, toma um banho, janta... Vou lá buscar-te pelas 22. - Sorriu abertamente. - Pode ser?

– Claro. - Deu um sorriso mais do que lindo e convidativo e se encaminhou a porta - Tchau Sakura.

– Tchau, Naruto. Sasori-nii-san, vou preparando o jantar. Estou à tua espera. - E foi até à cozinha, caminhando airosamente.

– Bom, vamos lá. - Sasori e Naruto saíram, desceram no elevador e entraram no carro do ruivo, um Lamborguini Gallardo último modelo. - Gostas?

– É muito lindo. - Apesar de ter se encantado com o carro, não conseguia tirar o olho de Sasori - Igual a você.

O maior ficou um pouco corado, mas resolveu também elogiar o rapaz, com a maior das sinceridades.

– Tu és muito lindo também. Bem mais do que eu e do que este carro.

Naruto ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara, por isso acabou olhando para o lado, não conseguiria encarar aqueles olhos castanho avermelhados.

– A-arigatou Sasori-san...

Sasori riu com a atitude do menor e entrou no carro. Esperou que o loiro fizesse o mesmo e arrancou.

– Onde é que moras? - Não conduzia muito depressa, já que não sabia para onde se dirigir.

– No prédio Konoha. Perto da praça principal. Conhece? - ainda não conseguia olhar para o ruivo.

– Conheço sim. - Dirigiu-se para lá, aumentando drasticamente a velocidade de condução. - Desculpa se te deixei envergonhado.

– Tudo bem... É só que... Não estou acostumado a ser elogiado. - Se arrependeu de dizer aquilo, agora estava mais vermelho ainda, se isso fosse possível.

– E porque não? És realmente muito lindo. - Uma de suas mãos largou o volante e foi pousar numa das coxas do menor. - E não precisas de ficar vermelho.

Naruto arregalou os olhou assim que sentiu a mão em sua coxa. Não queria, mas estava começando a ficar excitado com aquilo. Resolveu enfim entrar no jogo do ruivo, pôs sua mão em cima da dele e a apertou.

– Você que é lindo Sasori-san, aliás, lindo não. Maravilhoso. - Aos poucos, seu sorriso envergonhado ia findando para um sorriso safado.

Perante aquela atitude, Sasori quase se ia despistando. Estavam quase a chegar e o ambiente estava a esquentar. Tendo a sua mão apertada pela de Naruto, resolveu subir um pouquinho mais, parando perto do baixo ventre do menino.

– Fala a sério, Naruto... Ainda não deves ter olhado para um espelho. - Sorriu.

– Para que vou querer olhar para um espelho, se tenho coisas melhores para olhar? - Puxou a mão do maior um pouco mais, fazendo assim ele quase encostar em seu membro... Quase - Ou pessoas muito mais belas, atraentes e deliciosas para ver?

– Chegamos. - O ruivo parou o carro e sorriu safado para o loiro, como que troçando deste. - Vemo-nos logo à noite?

– Claro... - lambeu os lábios - Esperarei muito ansioso... - se aproximou perigosamente do ruivo, quase tocando seus lábios - Ja ne.

– Ja ne. - chegou-se um pouco e os lábios de ambos se tocaram. O maior fez daquilo um selinho e afastou-se. - Eu também vou esperar bem ansioso.

Naruto saiu do carro e se dirigiu ao prédio. Chegando neste se virou para apenas vislumbrar um pouco mais do Deus ruivo que se encontrava no carro. Logo em seguida entrou.

Já era hora de jantar, mas Kakashi não estava preocupado com isso. Estava mais preocupado com a asneira que fizera na noite anterior. Na sua cama, olhava o teto e pensava numa maneira de acordar do pesadelo.

"Por Kami, isto não pode estar a acontecer."

Nesse momento Naruto entra em casa, não conseguia esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto, estava muito contente com o que ainda viria naquela noite. Se dirigiu a cozinha e foi preparar Ramen.

Embora estivesse no andar de cima, Kakashi ouviu Naruto chegar.

"É melhor eu descer."– E assim fez - Já chegaste, Naruto? - Indagou, chegando perto do menor.

– Não, imagina. Sou apenas uma ilusão Kakashi. - Olhou sério para o maior - É obvio né. - Voltou a cozinhar o Ramen, que já estava quase pronto.

– Que piada que tu tens, otouto. Não levas as coisas a sério. - Cruzou os braços e vidrou o olhar no mais novo. - Será que não tens consciência do que fizemos?

– E por acaso fizemos alguma coisa? Eu não me lembro de nada Aniki. - Se virou com seu Ramen já pronto e foi a mesa comer - Só para avisar, daqui a pouco vou sair.

Suspirou. Talvez também devesse esquecer o sucedido.

– Ainda bem, pois eu vou fazer uma sessão fotográfica. - Encostou-se à bancada da cozinha, olhando o irmão comer.

– Tudo bem. - Olhou no relógio e se assustou, já era 21:30. Terminou de comer rápido e pôs seu prato na pia - Vou me arrumar, daqui a pouco o Sasori vem me pegar.

– O quem?! - Kakashi aproximou-se do irmão e agarrou-lhe o braço. - Quem é esse?

– Não te interessa. Agora me largue Kakashi, tenho que me arrumar. - Tentou se soltar do irmão, mas esse segurava muito forte seu braço - Está me machucando Aniki.

– Sou o teu aniki, deves-me justificações. - Puxou Naruto um pouco mais para perto de si.

– Não devo nada a você. - Puxou seu braço com força e assim conseguiu se soltar - Vai a merda Kakashi. - Saiu correndo para seu quarto, ainda tinha que se arrumar.

– Naruto! - Kakashi não ficou para trás e foi atrás do menor. Entrou no quarto. - Vá, diz lá quem é o Sasori. Eu não te vou impedir de sair com ele, fica descansado.

– Tudo bem então, já que é assim... - terminou de se despir e olhou ao maior, mesmo estando nu - Ele é irmão da Sakura. Aquela vadia de cabelo rosa que teve aqui hoje mais cedo. Me chamou para sair e eu aceitei. Só isso.

– Ah bom... - suspirou. Não parecia haver mal naquela saída. Inconscientemente, olhou o corpo do irmão com malícia. - Veste-te. Deves estar com pressa.

– Vou é para o banho. - Deu as costas e foi para o banheiro rebolando, claro que isso foi inconsciente.

– Agora? Eu é que vou. - seguiu o loiro e entrou no banheiro. - Não sei de nada.

– Vai tomar no cu Kakashi, estou atrasado. - Entrou no banheiro e já ligou o chuveiro - Vaza daqui, já estou no banho. - Eles tinham um segundo banheiro na casa, estava fazendo aquilo de pirraça.

– Ai sim? Pelo andar da carruagem, quem vai tomar no cu hoje és tu. Esse tal Sasori. - Kakashi despiu-se e juntou-se ao otouto no banho. - Já que é assim vou tomar banho contigo.

– Sai daqui Kakashi... Não quero tomar banho com você. - Na verdade queria e muito, estava até ficando ruborizado.

– Se não queres tomar banho comigo tens bom remédio: sais da banheira. - Kakashi não tinha a menor intenção de sair dali.

– Quer saber... - ignorou o irmão e resolveu tomar seu banho, queria logo sair dali. Pegou o sabonete e enquanto passava esse pelo corpo, o sabonete escorregou e caiu no chão. Teve que se abaixar para pegar, ficando assim totalmente desprotegido. O maior corou com a visão.

– Naruto, levanta-te imediatamente. - A ordem foi dada com uma voz tremida.

– Não consigo pegar o sabonete. - Conforme se abaixava, encostava sua bunda no membro do irmão, não havia reparado nisso ainda.

Kakashi estava à beira de um colapso. Aquilo não estava a acontecer.

– Eu pego. - Baixou-se e pegou o sabonete, fazendo o seu pau tocar a entrada do loiro.

– Aahhh... - não conseguiu conter o gemido, ter aquele pau roçando na sua bunda era tentador.

O Hatake mais velho ouviu o seu otouto gemer. Imediatamente, afastou-se deste e retomou o seu banho sem mais nada dizer.

"É errado, é errado, é errado... Ontem eu estava bêbado... Isso mesmo, bêbado."– Kakashi pensava enquanto acabava de lavar o corpo e os cabelos cinzentos.

Naruto muito constrangido por ter gemido, volta a se banhar, mas quando acaba o banho, algo muito pior acontece. Assim que foi se esticar para pegar sua toalha, passou por Kakashi e seu membro roçou no dele. Agora sim, estava mais que excitado. A respiração do maior acelerou. Ficou muito rápida, muito pesada. O seu membro cresceu e muito, mostrando-se ereto em poucos instantes.

– Caralho... - encostou-se à parede e olhou para o lado. Tentou abstrair de tudo à volta. Mas aquele Naruto...

– De-desculpe Aniki. - Tinha a cara mais inocente do mundo, mas mesmo assim não se afastou.

Precisava de tempo, tempo para que a ereção passasse. Respirou fundo, bem fundo.

– Naruto, ainda demoras muito? Não estás com pressa para ir encontrar-te com o tal do Sasori?

– H-hai... - a muito custo conseguiu se afastar de seu Aniki, mas queria mesmo era ficar daquele jeito. Teve uma ideia - Aniki?

– Diz, Naruto. - O grisalho ainda se encontrava encostado na parede, respirando muito fundo e, mesmo assim, o calor não ia embora.

– Não quero dizer nada... Só fazer isso... - se aproximou perigosamente do maior, se abaixou e lhe lambeu o membro, sorrindo safadamente logo em seguida. Saiu correndo.

Quando o garoto saiu, Kakashi deixou-se escorregar e começou a bater uma punheta. Estava demasiado aceso e Naruto só o provocava. Será que ele não compreendia que eles eram irmãos e que aquilo era e-r-r-a-d-o?

– Hmmmm... Que bom... Ahhh... - a sua mão subia e descia rapidamente, dando-lhe prazer que nunca dera.

Naruto assim que entrou em seu quarto, foi correndo se trocar. Quando acabou viu que já era 22:00. Desceu correndo as escadas e foi esperar Sasori na sala. Queria ter ficado para ver a cara de seu Aniki.

Um gemido muito alto ecoou na casa de banho. Kakashi deixou-se escorregar mais um pouquinho, as suas pernas estavam trêmulas por causa do intenso orgasmo.

– Hmmm... Delícia... - lambeu os dedos melados pelo seu gozo e terminou o banho, saindo do banheiro em seguida.

Naruto ouviu a campainha tocar e foi logo correndo atender. Esperava que Sasori achasse que estava bonito, se arrumou todo para sair com ele. Assim que abriu a porta deu um lindo sorriso, era realmente Sasori que havia chegado.

– Yo Sasori-san! - Se exibia.

– Olá, Naruto. - Os olhos castanhos percorreram o corpo do loiro de alto a baixo, quase comendo-o apenas com um olhar. - Estás muito gostoso, meu lindo.

Nesse momento, o Aniki de Naruto desceu as escadas e viu o recém-chegado. A sua cara quase se fechou quando viu o otouto exibir-se para o outro.

– Yo... Sasori-kun? - Cumprimentou o ruivo em tom de dúvida, já que não tinha a certeza se este rapaz era mesmo Sasori. - Tudo bom?

Naruto olhou para Kakashi muito bravo. Não queria seu Aniki ali.

– O que faz aqui Aniki? Não vê que estou saindo? Para de encher o saco, porra.

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha mas ignorou o loiro. Aproximou-se do recém-chegado e estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi imediatamente apertada pelo Haruno.

– Haruno Sasori, muito prazer. - Sorriu para o grisalho.

– Hatake Kakashi, irmão mais velho deste garoto com a mania que é crescido. - Também sorriu e olhou de lado para o otouto. - Caso não saibas, estou à espera de uma pessoa, Naruto. Por isso, vou ficar por aqui, meu caro.

– Que bom que já estou saindo então, não aguentaria ficar no mesmo lugar que você nem por um segundo. - Se virou para Sasori - Vamos lindo? - Deu uma piscada muito sensual.

– Hmpf. - O grisalho virou as costas e sentou-se no sofá. - Não quero que chegues muito tarde. Tens até às três da manhã. Julgo que a essa hora já terminei a sessão fotográfica.

O ruivo agarrou a mão do loirinho.

– Vamos, claro. Prometo deixá-lo aqui a essa hora, Kakashi-san.

– Mas eu não prometo nada. Tu não mandas em mim Kakashi. Chego a hora que bem entender. - Abraçou Sasori pela cintura e olhou provocativo para Kakashi - Tchau. - Disse seco.

– Nesse caso, chega às horas que quiseres, pronto. Não preciso de ti aqui. - Um sorriso de escárnio desenhou-se na cara do maior. - Divirtam-se.

– Com muita certeza. - Disse já saindo e fechando a porta – Me desculpe por isso, Sasori-san. Meu Aniki é muito inconveniente.

– Não tens porque te desculpar. Eu acho que ele só está preocupado contigo. - Entrelaçou os dedos com os do loiro, como quem não quer a coisa. - Queres ir ao Tokyo Night Club?

– Claro, mas... Acho que ainda não tenho idade para entrar. Posso não aparentar, mas tenho 15 anos. - Fez uma carinha triste, mas logo se lembrou do que tinha na carteira - Esquece isso, me lembrei disso aqui... - mostrou um RG falso, que pelo que mostrava ele ali tinha 19 anos.

– Ainda bem, porque o TNC é daqueles clubes muito quentes. - Quando estava prestes a arrancar no Lamborghini, Sasori puxou o loiro para um beijo quente.

Naruto retribuiu o beijo com vontade, desde aquela tarde que queria fazer aquilo. Não que fosse gay, mas aquele Sasori era muito sensual. Colocou sua língua na do maior, sentindo assim a dele na sua, como se acariciasse, mas de um jeito mais quente, mais gostoso. Passou a mão por onde podia, queria ter Sasori naquele instante, mas sabia que a noite era uma criança, e aquele em especial seria uma noite muito longa.

– Meu lindo... - Sasori estava arfante no fim do beijo. - No clube poderemos fazer coisas bem mais interessantes. - Aproximou a boca do ouvido do menor e sussurrou. - Sabias que há lá um canto onde tem muitos casais que fazem sexo? É muito excitante fazer sexo com gente olhando, eu garanto.

Sorriu safadamente e arrancou a alta velocidade, rumando ao destino de ambos.

Naruto havia ficado muito excitado com a forma que Sasori falara. Não via a hora de chegarem ao tal clube. Estava louco para dar para ele, só não diria isso em voz alta. Pelo menos não agora.

– Chegamos. - Falou Sasori, passados dez minutos. Estacionara o carro em frente a um estabelecimento. - Vamos? Estou louquinho por entrar lá.

– Hai. - Falou com empolgação enquanto saia do carro - Aqui é tão bom assim?

– É muito bom. Ficou com o meu pau duro só de entrar. - Sabia muito bem que logo no salão principal do clube tinha muita gente que quase se comia ali.

– Não vejo a hora de entrar então. - Se aproximou do ruivo e fitou-o de cima a baixo - Já falei que é muito gostoso?

– Não, meu lindo. Mas és tu quem é gostoso. - Entraram no clube. A visão foi magnífica para os olhos de Sasori, que se excitou na hora. - Estás a ver? Sente só, Naruto. - Pegou na mão do garoto e levou esta até ao seu membro meio ereto.

– Não vejo a hora de sentir direito... - falou baixo, esperando que o ruivo não escutasse. - Pelo jeito adora esse lugar heim.

– Adoro. - Foi puxando o loiro até um enorme sofá e sentou-o no seu colo, fazendo os membros roçarem. - Quero ver como és gostoso, Naruto...

– Não acha que está sendo muito apreçado? Temos a noite toda... - apesar do que falava, rebolava no colo do ruivo, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem mais e mais.

– Assim podemos fazer muitas coisas... - o ruivo apercebeu-se que já havia pessoas a olharem a cena, extasiadas. - Hmmm... Rebola mais gostoso, vai...

– Preferia rebolar sem nada me impedindo... - mesmo assim obedeceu. Rebolava com gosto, sentindo cada vez mais o membro de Sasori ficar ereto.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente em Between Brothers:

– Não vejo a hora de sentir direito... - falou baixo, esperando que o ruivo não escutasse - Pelo jeito adora esse lugar heim.

– Adoro. - Foi puxando o loiro até um enorme sofá e sentou-o no seu colo, fazendo os membros roçarem. - Quero ver como és gostoso, Naruto...

– Não acha que está sendo muito apreçado? Temos a noite toda... - apesar do que falava, rebolava no colo do ruivo, fazendo assim suas ereções roçarem mais e mais.

– Assim podemos fazer muitas coisas... - o ruivo apercebeu-se que já havia pessoas a olharem a cena, extasiadas. - Hmmm... Rebola mais gostoso, vai...

– Preferia rebolar sem nada me impedindo... - mesmo assim obedeceu. Rebolava com gosto, sentindo cada vez mais o membro de Sasori ficar ereto.

Agora:

– Queres despir-te? - Lançou um olhar provocador ao menor. - Eu quero muito livrar-me das roupas.

– Mas... Não achas que tem muita gente em volta? - Reparou que muitas pessoas olhavam para eles, se sentiu um pouco envergonhado.

– Queres que eu me dispa primeiro? - Levantou-se e começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa preta. - Veja só como as pessoas nos olham... estão excitadas, meu lindo.

– Na verdade eu preferia que ninguém nos visse... não sei se ficaria muito à vontade, se é que me entende... - seu pau já estava completamente teso, não aguentaria por muito mais tempo, mas queria ficar com Sasori sozinho.

– Hmmm... Então vamos procurar um espaço vazio. Conheço um. - Pegou na mão de Naruto e ambos saíram dali, indo para uma parte meio escura do clube, onde raramente alguém ia. - Que tal aqui?

– Muito melhor... - agora tinha um sorriso mais do que desejoso na face, se aproximou perigosamente de Sasori e meteu a mão dentro de sua calça, pegando assim firmemente em seu pau - Aahh... Como é grande Saso...

– Hmmm... Gostas, é? - Ofereceu-se todo para o loirinho, agarrou-lhe a mão para este ir mais rápido nas carícias.

– Gosto... Ahh... E muito... - apertou um pouco mais forte, sentindo o pau crescer mais em sua mão - Mas prefiro de outro jeito...

– Na tua bundinha? - Despiu a camisa que vestia e logo se seguiram as calças e os boxers, ficando nu na frente do menor. - Hmmm... Sou gostoso, sou?

– É muito gostoso... E sim... - também se despiu e encostou-se em Sasori, de costas para este - Quero inteiro na minha bundinha... Aahhh...

– Mas já? - Começou um vaivém no membro duro de Naruto, queria chupá-lo. - Eu sei fazer tanta coisa gostosa...

– É mesmo? Hummm... Como o que? - A mão do maior lhe acariciando era uma delícia muito tentadora... - Aaahhh Sasooo...

Virou o garotinho de frente para si e logo abocanhou o membro deste, chupando-o gulosa e rapidamente, enquanto as suas mãos lhe apertavam o rabinho.

– Ahhhhhhhhhh... Sasoriiiiiiiii... Que... Hummm... Gostoso... - sentia suas pernas fraquejarem, o ruivo chupava muito bem... E ter aquelas mãos em sua bunda era tentador... - Mete um dedo... Aahhhh... Em mim... Onegai... Huummm... - agarrou os cabelos do Haruno, fazendo pressão para esse lhe chupar mais.

Deliciado pelos gemidos, o ruivo não meteu um dedo, mas sim dois dedos, começando a estocar o rapaz ao mesmo ritmo que o chupava.

– Que pau tão gostoso...

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - agora sim estava deliciado, ter dois dedos de Sasori dentro de si lhe bombando daquele jeito... Tentador. - Mais... Eu quero mais... Hummm...

– Então goza... Goza que eu te dou o meu pau.

– Então chupa... Chupa bem forte... Ahhh... Que gozo na tua boquinha... - realmente estava a um passo de gozar, aquilo sim era um boquete.

O ruivo obedeceu prontamente, sugando o membro com força, e chupando com rapidez, enquanto introduzia um terceiro dedo na entradinha do guri.

– Ahhh... Sasori... Eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhh... - gozou abundantemente na boca quente de Sasori, estava deliciado com a gozada, o ruivo havia o levado a loucura.

Sentiu o leitinho quente e gostoso do mocinho inundar lhe a boca. Oh, como o loiro era gostoso! Engoliu todinho, deliciado.

– Hmmm... Naruto, você é uma delícia... Que tesão... Quero foder-te inteirinho...

– Vem então Sasori... Me fode... Bem forte... - apesar de ter acabado de gozar, queria mais que tudo ser fodido pelo ruivo, sua entradinha chegava a pulsar de tesão.

– Encosta-te à parede e empina bem essa bundinha para mim. - Viu o garotinho obedecer e delirou com aquela visão. Será que...? - Naruto, é virgem, meu lindo?

– Iie... Mas como eu queria ser... - Se lembrou da noite anterior com seu Aniki, tirou logo os pensamentos da cabeça. Estava ali, com Sasori, não com Kakashi... entregar-se-ia ao ruivo - Mete logo Saso...

O ruivo atendeu prontamente aquele pedido. Afundou-se inteiramente naquele corpinho delicioso. Hmmm... E que delicioso que era...

– Ahhhhhh, Naruto... Delícia... - passou a bombar de maneira intensa, indo muito fundo.

– Aahhhhh... Delicia é você Sasori... - sentir aquele pau entrando e saindo de si era torturante e gostoso. Como seu cu ainda era um pouco apertado, a fricção era deliciosa, o fazendo gemer de dor e prazer. Mexia sua bunda de encontro ao pau do maior, fazendo assim o pau teso de Sasori lhe tocar bem fundo - Mais... Quero mais... Hhuumm...

– Ai s-sim? Então o Saso dá mais... - e fez. Deu mais do seu pau a Naruto, deu-lhe mais prazer. - É assim que... gostas...? Gostoso...

– Tá... Muito gostoso... Ahhh... Huumm... Aahhhh... - estava louquinho pra gozar, e do jeito que Sasori lhe bombava, logo iria. Mas primeiro queria sentir o sêmen morno do maior dentro de si - Goza para mim Sasori... Aaahhhmm... Goza gostoso...

Aí, o ruivo enlouqueceu. Aquele pedido foi demais e Sasori foi mais forte e mais fundo. Naruto rebolava, o que não facilitava em nada o seu autocontrole. Mas, pelos vistos, o loiro queria tudo menos que o Haruno se controlasse.

– Oh sim... Naruto... Eu vou... Gozar... - numa última estocada, preencheu o interior do garoto com o seu leitinho, deixando-o bem molhado por dentro.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... - ao sentir o gozo do ruivo dentro de si, Naruto não conseguiu mais se segurar e também gozou - Saso...

– Ah... Que delícia... A tua bundinha está a apertar o meu pau... - deixou-se cair, extasiado com o orgasmo.

– Nossa Sasori... Você sabe muito bem o que faz... - estava exausto - Porque não te conheci antes... - Sorriu de canto.

– Meu lindo... Adorei comer-te deste jeito... - arfava nos pescoço do menor. - E agora? Que faremos?

– Você que sabe, mas se quiser... Podemos ir pra minha casa. - Sorriu, estava muito satisfeito.

– Hmmm... Parece-me uma ótima ideia. - Saiu de dentro do loiro e arranjou-se. - Vamos?

–x-

Depois de Naruto sair, passaram-se dez minutos até que a campainha soou.

– Deve ser ele. - Kakashi referia-se ao novo modelo que iria assinar com a sua empresa, um tal de Deidara. Abriu a porta.

– Yo Kakashi-san. Estou atrasado? - Deidara estava muito bem vestido, inteiramente de branco. Dava um olhar de cobiça ao cinzento.

– Não, não estás. - Mirou o jovem de alto a baixo. - Estás muito elegante, isso sim.

– Arigatou Kakashi-san. - Havia ficado ruborizado - Posso entrar?

– Claro. - Deu espaço para o garoto entrar e fechou a porta. - Vamos até ao meu quarto? Tenho lá as roupas com as quais vais pousar.

– Vamos sim. - Sorriu e seguiu o maior - Como serão as fotos?

– Serão contigo deitado numa cama King Size fazendo pose com os boxers da nova coleção. - Chegaram ao cimo das escadas e depois ao quarto.

– Poses sensuais ou normais? - Estava ficando excitado com aquilo, ficar somente de boxe na frente do cinzento... Humm... Não queria nem imaginar.

– Sensuais, claro. - Apontou uma retangular que continha vários boxers da nova coleção. Alguns eram pretos, outros pretos com riscas vermelhas, outros azuis claros, havia também brancos. Kakashi pegou a sua máquina fotográfica. - Tudo bem em despires-te à minha frente ou preferes que saia do quarto?

– Para mim tanto faz... - falou já começando a tirar a roupa. Pegou uma preta com riscas vermelhas e pôs no corpo, achando que realmente lhe caia bem.

Antes de Deidara vestir os boxers que escolhera, o Hatake não pôde deixar de reparar no pau do rapaz.

– É lindo... - comentou, mais para si do que para o loiro.

– Estou pronto Kakashi. Quer que eu fique como? - Ruborizou ao ouvir o comentário do maior, mas preferiu fingir não ter ouvido.

– Podes ficar de quatro... - Kakashi olhou bem a cama. - Fica de diagonal para mim. - Iria deliciar-se muito com aquilo.

– Como quiser... - foi a cama e ficou do jeito que o Hatake havia pedido - Está certo Kakashi-san? - A pose estava bem sexy, e a cara de safado não deixava dúvida quanto a isso.

– É isso mesmo, lindo menino... - disparou o flash três ou quatro vezes, fotografando de vários ângulos. - Agora deita-te de barriga para cima, com os pulsos acima da cabeça.

– Hai... - e novamente Deidara obedeceu, dessa vez com a cara mais pervertida ainda.

Mais uma vez, o maior fotografou a pose de vários ângulos. E assim sucessivamente por duas horas.

–x-

– Vamos fazer uma pausa? - Sentou-se na cama e engoliu em seco: precisava de água.

– Vamos sim... Estou um pouco cansado... - se sentou na cama, nem se importando em se mostrar, já que a boxe era branca.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Kakashi precisava de água.

– Vou lá abaixo beber água. Queres? - Indagou, já ao pé da porta do quarto.

– Hai... - se jogou para trás caindo deitado na cama, precisava mesmo de água, estava morto.

O grisalho sorriu e desceu.

Naruto e Sasori chegaram à casa do loiro por volta da meia noite. O fogo que tinham era tanto, que nem ligaram para ir ao quarto do menor, ficaram se atracando pela sala mesmo. Ambos já completamente nus.

Quando chegou ao fim das escadas, Kakashi viu uma cena que o deixou chocado: o seu irmão estava a ser comido por aquele ruivo de antes! Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu. Dirigiu-se calado até a cozinha e lá pegou duas garrafas de água fresca. Antes de subir, Kakashi disse, em tom cínico:

– Tenham uma boa noite. - E subiu.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do irmão. Não era possível, esquecera completamente do mais velho. Olhou para Sasori como se para saber o que fariam.

– Deixa-o... Ele já foi... - e continuou a meter no rapazinho.

–x-

Kakashi chegou ao quarto e entrou. Jogou uma das garrafas a Deidara.

– Está fresca. - Bebeu da sua garrafa, tentando esquecer o que vira.

– Tudo bem Kakashi? - Havia reparado que o maior estava um pouco diferente de antes, mau tocou na sua água.

– Agora sim, está tudo bem. - Sorri, saciado da sede. - Acho que já tenho as fotos que precisava. A partir de agora és modelo da minha empresa, Deidara.

– Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso Kakashi-san. - Bebeu a água e se levantou - Vou indo então.

– Não. Não te posso deixar ir embora a esta hora, Deidara. - Agarrava levemente o pulso do menor.

– Porque não Kakashi-san? - Havia gostado de ter sido tocado pelo cinzento, mesmo que de leve.

– Porque já é tarde e eu queria que me fizesses um pouquinho de companhia. - Sorriu abertamente e descalçou os sapatos. - Já disse como esses boxers brancos te ficam bem?

– Arigatou Kakashi-san... E eu já disse que você é muito atraente? - Se insinuava despudoradamente.

– Ainda não. - Despiu a blusa, exibindo o seu tronco bem trabalhado. - Eu já disse que adorei ver o teu pau toda a vez que trocaste de boxers?

– Iie... Mas se quiser... Pode ver mais de perto. - Retirou a boxe que vestia, seu pau começava a ficar teso.

– Hmmm... - Kakashi aproximou-se mais e mais do rapaz e agarrou-lhe no membro, iniciando uma masturbação lenta e gostosa.

– Aahhh Kakashi-san... Se continuar com isso... Vai ter que apagar meu fogo... - estava completamente entregue - E eu tenho muito fogo...

– Eu sou um extintor muito bom, eu garanto. - Sorriu muito safado para o loiro e beijou-lhe a glande, chupando-a.

– Aahhh... Isso... Eu quero ver... Huuummm... - segurou firme nos cabelos cinzentos do maior e forçou este a engolir todo seu pau, gemia alto, não se importava com quem ouvisse, mas não tão alto a ponto de Naruto e Sasori poderem ouvir.

Embalado pela atitude excitada do menor, Kakashi mostrou a Deidara o que era um boquete de verdade.

Desceu até ao fim e voltou a subir, chupando com força.

– Hmmmm... Hmmm...

– Nossa Kakashi-san... Aahhhh... Isso que é saber chupar um pau heim... - se deliciava com as chupadas em sua glande, estava tão excitado que começou a chupar um dedo e logo em seguida colocou-o em sua entrada, queria sentir muito mais prazer - Continua assim... Huummm...

"Esse rapaz é muito safado..."– pensava o maior, esmerando-se mais no boquete. Passou a acariciar as coxas do uke, causando-lhe arrepios de prazer. Estava incentivado pelos gemidos e não via a hora de foder aquele loirinho.

– Kakashi-san... Onegai... Pare com essa tortura... Aahhhh... Me fode... - ansiava pelo momento que teria o pau do maior inteirinho dentro de si...

– Hai... - e assim fez, já que ele mesmo não aguentava o tesão. Agarrou nas pernas do loiro e pô-las no ombro, afundando-se sem dó nem piedade. - AHHHHHHH... DEIDARA!

– Kakashiiiii... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - sentia o pau entrando e saindo, e amava o jeito que ele fazia. Era forte, rápido, do jeito que o loiro gostava.

– Toma bem fundo, sua puta... Estavas louquinha para dar o cu para o patrão, não estavas? - Amava xingar os amantes enquanto os comia, sentindo-se dono do mundo. E aquele Deidara tinha um rabinho de comer e chorar por mais.

– Hai chefinho... Hummm.. Estava louquinho para dar meu rabinho para você... Ahhhh... Mete mais... Muito mais nesse meu rabinho safado... - o tesão era tremendo, nunca imaginou que fosse encontrar um amante como aquele. Realmente o Hatake era o melhor que já havia ido para a cama...

– Eu... Eu sabia... - ia cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, atingia a próstata do menor e não cansava nunca... O orgasmo estava muito perto, demasiado perto. - Vou... Gozar... Minha putinha...

– Goza em mim chefinho... Mela sua putinha todinha... Huuummm... - a cada estocada em sua próstata fazia o loiro delirar - Continua assim... Que eu também vou gozar... Ahhhh...

Aquele vocabulário de Deidara estava a deixar o maior insano. Atendeu aquele pedido e, de muito bom grado, gozou. Gozou abundantemente, melando o interior da sua mais recente sex doll. - Ahhhhh... Naruto!

– Aahhhhhhh... - Deidara também gozou, mas não gostou nada de ouvir o nome de outro sair da boca do chefe, mas preferiu nada dizer, apenas se deixou ficar mole, cansado.

No mesmo momento, o Hatake desabou em cima do rapaz, cansado e totalmente confuso e incrédulo. Só podia estar doido. Com certeza não gemera o nome de seu otouto. Deidara sem forças para mais nada, acabou adormecendo do jeito que estava, com o Hatake ainda dentro de si. Olhou para o loirinho e adormeceu do mesmo jeito, abraçado a este e completamente destapados.

–x-

Naruto acordou na manhã seguinte no seu quarto. Lembrou-se da noite fabulosa que teve com o ruivo, que por sinal tinha ido embora um pouco antes do amanhecer só. Levantou-se e foi fazer sua higiene matinal. Assim que terminou foi a cozinha comer alguma coisa, mas estranhou o silencio da casa. Pelo jeito seu irmão ainda estava dormindo. Quando acabou de comer, foi ao quarto deste. Nada melhor do que começar o dia enchendo Kakashi.

– Kakashi? - Abriu a porta do quarto do maior devagar, não queria que ele acordasse ainda, iria acordá-lo do melhor jeito, aos berros. Mas ao ver a cena na cama paralisou. Kakashi estava com um loiro ao seu lado. - KAKASHI.

Muito estremunhado, Kakashi abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta, vendo o seu irmão caçula lá especado. Ainda cheio de sono, apenas murmurou:

– Vai-te embora, quero dormir.

– Kakashi... - sua voz soava triste - Quem é ele? - Estava um pouco inseguro, seu coração estava muito ferido.

– Ele? - Olhou para o lado e lembrou-se de Deidara. - É o meu novo modelo.

– E POR ACASO TEM QUE IR PARA A CAMA COM SEU MODELO? - Não conseguia controlar a raiva, muito menos as lágrimas - VAI-TE A MERDA KAKASHI... E LEVA ESSA BIXA LOIRA COM VOCÊ... SEU BOSTA.

Nesse momento, a tampa também saltou ao grisalho. Levantou-se da cama, embrulhou-se no lenço e foi até perto de Naruto, no qual desferiu um tapa.

– Eu já sou maior e vacinado, faço o que eu bem entender, ouviste?! Com que eu durmo ou deixo de dormir não é da tua conta, pirralho insolente!

– Insolente é você seu merda... E nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim. - Também bateu na cara do irmão.

– O que está acontecendo? - Deidara havia acordado devido a gritaria.

– É só o meu irmão que tem a mania que é a minha mãe, Dei. - Virou-se para o irmão e disse-lhe: - Espero que a mãe e o pai tenham paciência suficiente para te aturar pois a minha já esgotou! - Foi até ao banheiro. Tomaria um banho e, em seguida, deixaria aquela casa. Já não suportava mais o irmão.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? - Seu corpo inteiro tremia, estava com medo do que viria a seguir.

– Quer dizer que vou sair de casa, já não te suporto mais! - Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Deidara viu que o clima estava ficando muito pesado, se arrumou e saiu sem nem mesmo Naruto prestar atenção.

– Não faça isso Kakashi... Onegai. - Estava encostado na porta do banheiro, chorava muito - Prometo que não vou mais te encher o saco... Mas... Não vai embora.

– Eu não quero saber! Vais aprender às tuas custas! Há 15 anos que é assim, sua criança! - Ignorava as súplicas do irmão, realmente Kakashi acordara irredutível. Banhava-se na maior das calmas, enquanto o loiro se desmanchava num pranto do lado de fora do banheiro. Estava prestes a findar o banho quando se lembrou de quando gemera o nome do irmão no momento em que gozara. Deu um murro na parede do banheiro, um tanto frustrado.

"Não pode ser... Eu devo ter alucinado naquele momento... Isso não aconteceria..."– pensava, saindo da banheira e enrolando uma toalha azul à volta da cintura. Abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu.

Naruto ainda estava no quarto do irmão, não chorava mais, mas ainda estava muito triste.

– Vai embora mesmo Aniki? Vou sentir muita sua falta.

– Não, Naruto. Tu não vais sentir a minha falta; vais sentir falta de alguém para poderes chatear. Isso sim. - Foi no guarda-fatos e de lá tirou uma camisa preta, uns boxers pretos e umas calças de ganga escura. - Agora sai do meu quarto que me quero vestir.

Naruto sem dizer mais nada saiu do quarto de Kakashi. Estava muito infeliz, nem tanto pelo maior sair de casa, mais mesmo por tê-lo visto com outra pessoa, no fundo de seu coração amava ele. Não queria vê-lo com ninguém.

"Yare, yare..."– suspirou. Vestiu-se daquele modo informal e desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Estava cheio de fome e depois tinha de ir procurar apartamentos no jornal ou na internet.

–x-

Dois dias se passaram. Nesses dois dias, Kakashi sequer dirigira a palavra ao seu irmão. Tinha encontrado um bom apartamento para morar perto da avenida. Andava a escolher a roupa que levaria. Iria levar pouquinha, depois voltaria para buscar o resto. Era de noite e Kakashi encontrava-se no quarto a ler Icha Icha Tactics, a sua coleção de livros favorita. Um pouco absorto da leitura, Kakashi deu conta que não via Naruto havia algumas horas. Não o ouvira sair, mas não descartara tal hipótese.

– Aposto que foi sair com o tal do Sasori... Depois daquela noite, devem ter ido fazer mais coisas interessantes... - Kakashi pensou alto, dando consigo a falar sozinho.

Naruto se encontrava em seu quarto, não havia vontade de fazer nada. Desde que seu irmão falou que ia embora nem mesmo a escola havia ido. Estava um caco, debulhado, ferido por dentro. Sabia ter sido um irmão chato esses anos todos, mas nunca imaginou que um dia Kakashi iria chegar a tanto. Sasori havia o ligado algumas vezes, mas sempre dizia não poder sair por causa de uma prova ou algo do tipo. Não queria mais se encontrar com ele, não que não tivesse gostado, muito pelo contrário, amou sair com o ruivo, mas não conseguia mais, não tinha forças para nada, apenas pensar em Kakashi. Resolveu fazer uma coisa que não fazia a muito tempo, a dois dias quase, ir falar com o mais velho. Se levantou e foi ao quarto deste, parando na porta e batendo, esperando ser autorizado a entrar.

Kakashi levantou os olhos do livro e olhou para a porta.

– O que é que queres? - Perguntou, voltando a ler.

Naruto abriu a porta e entrou, se sentando ao lado do irmão.

– Só quero saber quando você vai Aniki... - sua voz soava fraca, triste.

– Amanhã. - Resposta curta e não menos seca.

– Tu-tudo bem então... - continuou sentado, pensava se deveria ou não fazer algo que queria muito.

– Para ti está tudo bem, é? - Folheou o livro, passando para a página seguinte. - Não te preocupes, os pais não tardam voltam e já os poderás chatear. Ou então também podes chatear o teu novo amiguinho...

– Amiguinho? - Não entendia de quem o maior estava falando.

– Sim, o tal do Sasori.

– Ah ta... Não vejo o Sasori desde o dia que saímos... - olhou o maior - Vou sentir muitas saudades de você Aniki... Muita mesmo...

– Não mintas na minha cara porque eu não sou idiota nenhum Naruto! - Gritou com o irmão, jogando o livro contra a parede.

– Não estou mentindo... - havia se assustado com a forma que o irmão falara com ele, mas seu tom continuou o mesmo, baixo - Não o vejo, na verdade não vejo mais ninguém... Não vou indo a escola... - se levantou e pegou o livro do maior, devolvendo-o logo em seguida - Toma...

– A mim não me interessa o que tu fazes! Isso já é problema teu! Há muito tempo que eu não me interesso os teus problemas, criança! - Pegou o livro bruscamente da mão do loiro e pô-lo em cima do criado-mudo.

Naruto começou a chorar, não gostava do jeito que estava sendo tratado pelo maior, mas sabia que ele estava na razão, sempre fora muito mal para ele.

– Ah! Agora choras, não é? É bem feito, que é para veres o que é bom! - Riu do irmão, finalmente o garoto estava a ver o que era ser xingado.

– Pare de falar assim comigo Kakashi... Ai... Ai... Ai shiteru... - e com isso, se agarrou ao maior e lhe beijou os lábios. Um beijo doce, mas também desejoso.

No início e muito em choque, a reação do mais velho foi a de se agarrar mais ao pequeno e retribuir o beijo. Porém, rapidamente se deu conta do que fazia e, num gesto brusco, empurrou Naruto.

– Vai para o teu quarto.

– H-hai... - saiu do quarto do maior sem mais nada a dizer, estava feliz pelo beijo, mas muito triste pela reação do cinzento. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, se jogou na cama e chorou muito, soluçava alto, não se importava se todos ouvissem, coisa que era muito provável, já que seu choro realmente estava alto.

No seu quarto, já pronto para dormir, Kakashi ouvia, e muito bem, os soluços de seu irmão.

"Ah pois é... Ninguém gosta de ser maltratado... É para veres só que é bom e como eu sofri todo este tempo..."– adormeceu, meio consternado com o sucedido.

–x-

Mal dormira durante a noite. Eram cinco da manhã quando Kakashi acordou: já não conseguia dormir mais.

"Yare, yare..."– levantou-se da cama e, meio a contragosto, foi até ao quarto de seu irmão. Este, por sua vez, dormia vestido e destapado. O maior deitou-se ao lado do loiro e tapou ambos, abraçando a cintura do rapaz por trás e adormecendo ali, quase instantaneamente.

Naruto acordou já tarde. Sentiu que alguém lhe abraçava, e o abraço era bem aconchegante. Virou-se minimamente para ver quem era, e se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, era Kakashi a lhe abraçar. Virou para o lado e continuou quieto, não iria estragar aquele momento nunca.

– Naruto... Naruto... - o grisalho ainda dormir, mas falava no meio de seu sonho. - Onegai... Não fiques... Com ele...

Naruto arregalou os olhos com que ouviu, mas continuou quieto, queria ver se o maior iria falar mais.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente em Between Brothers:

Naruto acordou já tarde. Sentiu que alguém lhe abraçava, e o abraço era bem aconchegante. Virou-se minimamente para ver quem era, e se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, era Kakashi a lhe abraçar. Virou para o lado e continuou quieto, não iria estragar aquele momento nunca.

– Naruto... Naruto... - o grisalho ainda dormir, mas falava no meio de seu sonho. - Onegai... Não fiques... Com ele...

Naruto arregalou os olhos com que ouviu, mas continuou quieto, queria ver se o maior iria falar mais.

Agora:

O mais velho remexeu-se um pouco na cama e apertou mais o abraço, colando assim mais os corpos. Ronronou um pouco e falou mais uma vez.

– Hmmm... Naruto... Não me deixes ir... Fica comigo... Não com ele... - agora, decerto, o Hatake maior estava no meio de um pesadelo, motivo pelo qual se agarrou mais àquilo que estava mais perto de si: o seu irmão. Passou uma das suas pernas por cima das do Otouto, aprisionando-o mais um pouco.

Naruto estava muito feliz com o que ouvia, mas ao mesmo tempo, incrédulo com aquilo. Pelo visto seu irmão o desejava, mesmo que inconscientemente. Se agarrou aos braços dele, mesmo com medo de acordá-lo, mas naquele momento nada importava, somente a proximidade com o maior.

Os olhos de Kakashi abriram-se lentamente, pesados por causa do sono. Olhou e reparou que estava agarrado ao seu otouto. Suspirou.

– Ainda dormes, hein? - Disse, mais para si do que para Naruto, que tinha os olhos fechados. Levantou-se da cama, bem devagar, e saiu do quarto, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Iria tomar um duche e, em seguida, deixaria aquela casa.

Entrou na banheira e deixou-se ficar debaixo de água fria corrente por algum tempo, antes de começar a banhar-se. Pensava em como Naruto parecia um anjo dormindo, coisa que na realidade não era.

Naruto ainda ficou um pouco na cama após seu Aniki ter saído. Pensava em tudo que passaram juntos naqueles 15 anos e no que havia acontecido... chorou ante a lembrança do maior deixar a casa, amava-o, sabia que não conseguiria viver direito sem ele ao seu lado... Mas como não tinha outra escolha...

– Acho melhor eu levantar. Vou fazer o café da manhã, talvez o Kakashi coma antes de ir... - com este pensamento se levantou da cama e foi à cozinha, iria preparar um ótimo café da manhã, seria uma forma de se despedir do maior.

O grisalho já findara o duche. Porém, continuava com o corpo debaixo de água, precisava de arrefecer, acordar do sono.

– Ah... - desligou a torneira e puxou uma toalha. Secou-se e foi até ao quarto. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e pegou na pequena bagagem que levaria. Desceu as escadas e pousou tudo ao pé do sofá. Foi até à cozinha, tinha fome e precisava de comer. Quando chegou lá, deu de caras com o irmão e com um pequeno-almoço daqueles que deixam qualquer pessoa bem-disposta. Passou pelo irmão e pegou numa garrafa de água, bebendo um pouco enquanto olhava a mesa.

– Fiz para você, Kakashi... - olhava pra baixo, não conseguia encarar o maior nos olhos. - Espero que goste... - se sentou à mesa, pegando apenas uma torrada para comer. Estava com certa fome, mas não tinha estômago para aquilo. - Vai agora?

– Espero que, com este pequeno-almoço, não estejas a tentar conter-me aqui... porque não vais conseguir. - Aproximou-se da mesa e pegou numa torrada, a qual barrou com doce de morango, o seu favorito. Pegou também no sumo de laranja e vazou um pouco num copo. - De qualquer maneira agradeço, está muito bom.

– Fico feliz de saber que gostou... E não... não fiz para te prender em casa... é só uma forma de agradecer esse tempo todo que cuidou de mim e... Despedir-me de você. - Se levantou e foi em direção ao maior. O abraçou forte, não queria largá-lo, mas sabia ser necessário. Mas enquanto pudesse iria aproveitar o abraço, mesmo que este não fosse correspondido.

– Tudo bem, não tens de quê. - De fato, Kakashi não correspondeu ao abraço. Continuou a comer como se nada fosse e, quando terminou, pegou nas suas coisas e foi até a porta. Abriu-a e saiu, sem ao menos olhar para trás, sem ao menos se despedir do seu Otouto.

Naruto via seu Aniki ir, sem poder fazer nada, apenas se agachou na cozinha mesmo e pôs-se a chorar... queria acordar daquele pesadelo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

– Kashi... Volta para mim... - sua face estava banhada em lágrimas. - Não sei viver sem você... Ai shiteru... - sabia que ele não mais escutaria mas, mesmo assim, proferia aquelas palavras em voz alta, como se pudesse trazê-lo de volta.

-x-

Desde que Kakashi saíra de casa, passaram-se quatro dias. Era domingo e o Sr. e a Sra. Hatake estavam prestes a voltar de viagem.

Conforme os dias se passavam, Naruto voltou a ir à escola, mas a única coisa que fazia fora de casa era aquilo, todo dia era a mesma coisa, da casa para a escola e da escola para a casa. Sua vida, após Kakashi ter ido embora, havia ficado monótona, sem graça... não por não ter mais o irmão para encher o saco, mas por não ter seu amor ao seu lado. Fazia os deveres de casa, os trabalhos, estudava para as provas, mas tudo somente relacionado à escola, qualquer coisa que não fosse, se recusava a fazer. Daria tudo para ter o maior de volta, e o pior... hoje seus pais voltariam para casa, ainda não sabia o que falaria para eles pelo fato de Kakashi ter saído de casa, só tinha certeza de uma coisa, não poderia nunca dizer a verdade.

No seu novo apartamento na Avenida, Kakashi fazia todo o dia a mesma coisa: trabalho. Levantava-se, comia, fazia umas chamadas, fazia sessões fotográficas, tinha vezes que almoçava fora com alguns empresários do seu ramo, passava no mercado e comprava qualquer coisa para o jantar, lia... E tudo isto era a vida que Kakashi sempre falara que odiava. Uma vida fútil e programada, prevista, demasiado rotineira para o seu gosto. O pior daqueles quatro dias que vivera ali sozinho talvez não fosse à rotina a que teria que se habituar: era a falta de seu irmão. A falta de alguém para falar, alguém para repreender, para educar. Ali, Kakashi não tinha nada disso. Era domingo. Resolvera-se a dar folga a si mesmo.

"E se eu... Se eu voltasse para casa?"– o grisalho estava em frente ao laptop, nem prestando muita atenção. Ficou meia hora a pensar, a pensar e acabou tomando uma decisão. - "De fato, o melhor é eu retornar."

Levantou-se da cadeira e arrumou o laptop. Foi ao quarto, tirou a pouca roupa que tinha arrumada no guarda-fatos e arrumou-a. Pegou tudo o resto que era seu e saiu daquele apartamento.

Foi até à garagem do prédio e abriu o porta-bagagens do seu Alfa Romeo MiTo vermelho. Entrou no veículo e saiu dali, rumando em direção à casa de seus pais que, a propósito, regressariam de viagem no presente dia.

Naruto estava arrumando a casa, seu pais logo chegariam e não queria que eles vissem a zona que estava. Era roupa jogada para um lado, comida para o outro, a pia cheia de louça, tudo coisa que não fizera nesses dias que estivera sozinho.

– Como eu sozinho pude fazer tanta zona, 'ttebayo? - Olhava incrédulo para a sala, o pior lugar de toda a casa, até mesmo que seu próprio quarto. Como estava calor, vestia somente uma bermuda laranja com preto. Seu peito definido estava à mostra, como não havia ninguém em casa, não via problema nenhum em estar naqueles trajes. E assim foi arrumando aos poucos a casa, queria apenas que o tempo passasse rápido, odiava ficar sozinho, e já havia o ficado demasiadamente.

Kakashi finalmente chegara. Estacionou o seu carro e pegou tudo do porta-bagagem. Estava com saudades dos pais e... De Naruto, embora não quisesse admitir. Pegou as chaves do apartamento do bolso e rodou-a na fechadura, abrindo a porta de casa. Estranhou o silêncio, talvez o menor tivesse saído. Foi até à sala e deu com o seu irmão a fazer limpezas. Estava seminu, uma delícia. Aproveitou o fato de este estar de costas para si e subiu as escadas num ápice, não querendo que Naruto o visse e começasse logo a encher.

Naruto estava muito distraído fazendo a limpeza da sala que nem ouviu alguém entrando. Enquanto limpava, pensava em tudo que houve naquela sua semana, e rezava para que a semana seguinte fosse diferente. Mal sabia ele que estava muito certo quanto a isso.

"O Tou-san e a Kaa-san ainda não chegaram?"– o grisalho entrou no seu quarto. Reparou num pormenor: tinha roupa do seu irmão ali. A sua cama estava por fazer e Kakashi lembrava-se de tê-la feito antes de sair de casa. - "Será que ele... Dormiu aqui?"– Sentou-se na cama e pegou num lençol. Aproximou-o do rosto e cheirou. Hmmm... Era sem dúvida o cheiro do seu irmãozinho. Sorriu bobamente e meio sem saber o porquê. Deitou-se na cama e adormeceu imediatamente.

-x-

Quase uma hora depois, Naruto consegue, finalmente, terminar de arrumar a sala.

– Ufa... Achei que isso nunca terminaria, 'ttebayo. Agora vou arrumar meu quarto... ou melhor, o quarto do Kashi... como sinto sua falta, Aniki... - subiu as escadas, indo ao quarto que dormia desde que o maior deixou a casa. Notou a porta aberta, achou estranho, já que fechara antes de descer para arrumar a sala.

Abriu a porta devagar, e a visão que teve fez seu coração bater mais rápido... Kakashi dormia lindamente na cama, mesmo essa estando desarrumada. Queria, naquele momento, pular em cima dele, mas havia prometido a si mesmo que seria um irmão melhor, então apenas se sentou ao lado dele e ficou a lhe acariciar os cabelos cinza e a face, contemplando a bela dele.

O jovem empresário deleitava-se com o conforto da sua caminha. Gostava muito do seu quarto, de ter o seu espaço e, especialmente, da sua cama enorme e fofa. Nos seus lábios desenhou-se um sorriso de puro deleite. Fazia tempo que não dormia como deve ser. Respirava pesadamente. Virou-se na cama, ficando assim de costas na cama.

– Hmmmm...

Esfregou um olho, parecendo uma criança com sono. Abriu ambos os olhos e viu alguém ao seu lado.

– Naruto? - Reconhecera o seu irmão, que lhe acariciava os cabelos cinzentos. Ficou quietinho, olhando, ainda meio com sono, os olhos azuis do menino.

– Olá, Aniki... senti saudades... - mesmo com o maior o olhando, não parou de acariciar os cabelos cinza. Estava maravilhado de poder tocá-los novamente.

– Isso é sério? - Estava desconfiado com a enorme doçura que o seu irmão lhe apresentava. Ronronou com as carícias que este lhe fazia.

– Hai... Muito sério. - Beijou-lhe a testa. - Não sabe a falta que fez a mim não ter você aqui... meus dias não eram os mesmos, e... Se ficar... prometo ser o melhor irmão que já existiu, não suportaria ficar novamente sem você.

– Acho bem então. - Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Espreguiçou-se com bastante vontade. - Eu vou ficar aqui. Voltei para ficar.

– Que bom. - Não conseguiu reprimir à vontade, abraçou Kakashi com vontade, queria transmitir todo o amor e saudade a ele somente com aquele abraço.

– Parece que, realmente, sentiste saudades minhas. - Retribuiu o abraço, afagando os cabelos loiros de que tanto gostava. Sussurrou no ouvido do menor, segredando-lhe: - Também senti muitas saudades tuas, Otouto.

Naruto sentiu vontade de chorar de felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu Aniki. Não disse nada, apenas intensificou mais o abraço, sentira muita falta do maior e, de agora em diante, seria um exemplo de irmão mais novo.

– Naruto... Otouto... acalma-te... - também abraçava muito intensamente o irmão, pessoa pela qual voltara.

– Não quero nunca mais te perder, Kashi... senti tanto a sua falta... vou ser o melhor irmão que existe, te prometo. - Beijava o pescoço de seu Aniki com carinho, aproveitava para sentir seu cheiro.

Estava a ficar muito mole com aquelas carícias todas.

– Hmmm... Eu nunca mais te vou abandonar aqui... deixando-te sozinho.

– Kashi... Kashi... Kashi... - repetia seu mantra a cada beijo que dava no maior. Apertava-o com força aonde conseguia. Havia sentido tanto a falta dele, e agora o tinha ali, junto de si novamente.

– Naruto, para onde é que tu estás a tentar levar isto? - A voz do maior soou firme.

– Só quero matar a saudade de ti Aniki... - se afastou um pouco, apenas para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos. - Não posso?

– Dependendo de como as pretendes matar. - O seu olhar também era firme, não fraquejava. - Podemos matar saudades fazendo muita coisa.

– E... O que sugere Aniki? - Estava muito feliz pela resposta do maior, queria passar cada segundo livre com ele.

– Podemos ir ao shopping... podemos jogar Playstation... - ficou pensativo.

– Eba! - Deu um beijo na bochecha do maior. - Vamos jogar Playstation? Faz muito tempo que não jogamos juntos.

– É, vamos. - Ligou a Playstation que tinha no seu quarto. - Qual é o jogo que queres jogar? Vou dar-te uma tareia! - E riu.

– Vamos jogar Guitar Hero 5. Você nunca vai me ganhar nesse jogo. - Se levantou e foi correndo até seu quarto, trazendo consigo a guitarra para PS3 - Pega a tua e vamos jogar.

– Tudo bem. - Pegou na sua guitarra e preparou-se para o jogo. - Tinhas que escolher um jogo em que tivesses vantagem, hã? Mas espera... vamos fazer uma aposta.

– Vamos sim. - Sorria, sabia que iria ganhar naquele jogo.

– Se eu ganhar... Terás de fazer a limpeza da casa por uma semana. - Eles tinham empregados, mas naquele mês, eles estavam de férias.

– Tudo bem então. Mas e se eu ganhar? O que me oferece? - Estava gostando daquela aposta.

– Isso escolhes tu. Não tenho pachorra para escolher por ti. - Deitou a língua de fora ao loiro.

– Hum... deixa-me ver... - Fingiu pensar, já sabia muito bem o que queria - Já sei, se eu ganhar você terá que fazer tudo que eu quiser durante uma semana.

– Tudo bem. Mas aviso já que vou ganhar. Não quero ser o teu cachorro de limpeza e favores. - Preparou-se, olhando de esguelha para o menor.

– Vamos tocar que música? Ou prefere que eu escolha? - Queria escolher, sabia muito bem que música seu Aniki nunca o venceria.

– Escolhe tu. - Estava muito confiante. Aliás, sempre fora.

– Vamos tocar então Sweating Bullets dos Megadeth, no expert, é claro. - Sorria, a vitória seria sua.

– "No expert, é claro." - Imitou o loiro, sabendo que isso o irritava.

O jogo começou. O início foi tranquilo para os dois. Apesar de não jogar muitas vezes, Kakashi até estava a debater-se bem, até que chegou ao auge da música e aí... fodeu. Naruto estava tranquilo, impávido e sereno, tocando na sua, ganhando vantagem. Kakashi começava a ver o futuro negro, começava a errar os botões, estava rápido demais. No fim, o loiro ganhou.

– Falei que ia ganhar de você, Aniki. Ganhei! - Dava pulos de alegria - Vamos jogar mais, só que dessa vez apenas por diversão?

– Perdi até a vontade de jogar. - Kakashi estava deprimido por ter perdido para o mais novo. Deixou-se cair na cama, deprimindo.

– Fica assim não, Kashi, da próxima vez eu deixo você ganhar. - Colocou a guitarra de lado e foi até seu irmão, subindo em cima dele - Kashi?

– Nani, Naruto? - Olhou para o irmão. - Tudo bem, estava apenas a brincar. - Sorriu.

– Que bom então... - assim que foi se levantar, se desequilibrou e sua face ficou a milímetros da face do maior. Estava muito encabulado, mas nem por isso havia se afastado.

O Hatake mais velho ficou do mesmo jeito: encabulado. Corou até. Engoliu em seco.

Mas nesse exato momento, a porta da sala é aberta. Jiraiya e Tsunade haviam acabado de chegar. Tsunade achou estranho o fato de que a casa estava completamente quieta, normalmente estava o maior barulho ali. Resolveu então chamar os filhos.

– Kakashi? Naruto? Onde vocês estão? - Jogou suas coisas no sofá, reparando que a sala estava completamente limpa.

– Devem estar dormindo, meu amor. - Jiraiya se jogou no sofá, estava exausto da viagem.

Kakashi, ao ouvir a voz da Kaa-san, afastou Naruto de si e levantou-se num pulo, saindo do quarto não sem antes lançar um olhar indecifrável ao Otouto.

– Kaa-san! - Exclamou, descendo as escadas em direção à sala. - Tou-san!

Naruto apenas imitou seu Aniki, correndo para a sala.

– Achei que não chegariam mais, 'ttebayo. - Entrou na sala e se jogou na mãe - Estava com muitas saudades de você, Okaa-san.

– Já tão crescidinho e ainda sentes tantas saudades da mamã? - Beijou o seu filho mais novo na testa e o mais velho numa das bochechas. - E aí? Divertiram-se juntos?

Naruto não disse nada, apenas olhou para Kakashi, deixaria que ele responder aquela pergunta.

– Ah... sim... divertimo-nos imenso. - Mentiu, olhando para o lado, mas parecendo convincente.

– Que bom, meus filhos. – Jiraiya, pela primeira vez desde que chegou, dirigiu a palavra aos filhos. - Nossa viagem foi maravilhosa. Pude pesquisar muita coisa para meus livros.

Kakashi riu. Aqueles livros...

– Ainda bem que se divertiram, estavam mesmo a precisar de umas férias. - Sorriu para ambos os pais e depois virou costas. - Bom, vou voltar para o meu quarto.

O resto do dia passou-se sem grandes acontecimentos. Bem como o dia seguinte. Kakashi tinha ficado por casa a pensar em nada e Naruto tinha ido sair.

Agora, eram nove da noite. Jiraiya e Tsunade tinham ido jantar fora. Os irmãos estavam sozinhos em casa, cada um em seu quarto.

Naruto lia um livro de seu Otou-san. Não gostava muito daquele tipo de livro, mas aquele em especial havia chamado muito a sua atenção, era um livro com histórias homossexuais. Folheava atentamente cada página, queria aprender tudo que pudesse com aquele livro.

Kakashi encontrava-se no fim de Icha Icha Tactics, um sucesso de seu pai. Era o fã número 1 de Jiraiya, um fato indubitável.

"Vou ver como está o Naruto."– naquele dia, Kakashi tinha sido pego de surpresa. O seu Otouto de fato mudara, já não o chateava mais. Bateu à porta do quarto de seu irmão.

Naruto estava tão envolvido com o livro que não ouvira baterem em sua porta. O livro estava pegando fogo.

– Posso? - Kakashi não ouvira resposta, por isso resolveu ir entrando. - O que é que tu estás a ler, Hatake Naruto?! - Quase gritou, olhando o livro que o garoto tinha nas mãos.

– Caralho, Kakashi, não sabe bater na porta? - Havia tomado um tremendo susto, nem mesmo se ligara que ainda tinha o livro em mãos.

– Eu bati à porta, menino! Tu é que não ouviste porque estavas muito concentrado na leitura. - Atirou Kakashi, chegando-se perto do seu Otouto.

– Leitura? - Só nesse momento que se tocou no livro que estava lendo, colocou-o em baixo de si no mesmo instante. - Não estou lendo nada, Aniki. - Deu um sorriso forçado.

– Eu bem sei que livro é esse. Escusas de esconder porque eu vi. - Cruzou os braços e tomou uma expressão severa.

– Hehe... - ficou sem graça. - Eu não estava lendo livro nenhum Aniki, você viu coisas. - Queria sair daquela enrascada.

– Aí sim? Então levanta-te para eu ver o que tu escondeste. - Aproximou-se mais da cama do garoto e ficou esperando. - Eu não te vou dar um sermão só por estares a ler o que não deves.

– Mas quem disse que estou lendo o que não devo? - Não queria mostrar o livro ao maior, mas estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer se não mostrasse.

– Estás a ler pornografia, que eu bem sei. E não tens idade para isso, sua criancinha. - E riu por ter provocado o seu Otouto, que ele sabia odiar que lhe chamassem criança ou pirralho.

– Criancinha é o caralho, Kakashi. - Jogou o travesseiro no Aniki. - Criancinha não faz o que eu faço... - preferiu parar, ou iria acabar arrumando encrenca.

– E o que é que tu fazes? - Sentou-se na cama e encarou muito sério o irmãozinho. Na verdade, só tinha vontade de rir. - Conta lá ao maninho, conta.

– Saia daqui, Kakashi... - se levantou e ficou de frente ao irmão - Ou então eu te mostro muito bem o que sei fazer.

Gargalhou. O seu irmão tinha muita piada.

– Para me mostrares o que sabes fazer prefiro chamar o Iruka. - Levantou-se da cama. - Vou dizer aos pais o que tu andas a ler.

– Diga mesmo... não me importo, foi o próprio Otou-san que me deu o livro para ler. - Sorria como se desafiasse o maior.

– Então admites que estava a ler um dos livros espetaculares do nosso pai! Eu sabia, escusavas de mentir para mim. - Sorriu também, sendo o seu um sorriso triunfante. - Vai é dormir que a esta hora é para os menininhos já estarem na caminha.

– Menininho é a porra, Kakashi. Agora saia daqui... - foi empurrando o maior até a porta. - Quero voltar a ler. Só me encha o saco se for para dizer algo realmente importante.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou dormir, não tenho tempo para perder contigo. - Abriu a porta e foi saindo, sem antes acrescentar: - Lê tudinho, para ver se aprendes alguma coisa para quando estiveres com o Sasori. - E saiu, indo para o seu quarto.

– CALA A BOCA, KAKASHI! - Bateu sua porta com tudo, estava muito irritado com seu Aniki. Voltou a se deitar e ler o livro, mas logo adormeceu, estava cansado de mais.

No seu quarto, assim que se deitou na cama após despir-se, Kakashi adormeceu.

-x-

Três horas se passaram. Era agora uma da manhã. Um Kakashi bastante sonolento levantou-se da cama. Parecia estar em transe, quando na verdade estava com uma crise de sonambulismo, coisa que já não tinha desde a adolescência. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu, caminhando devagar e normal, dirigindo-se ao quarto do Otouto e entrando.

Naruto, que permanecia dormindo desde a hora que seu Aniki saiu do quarto, não acordou com ele entrando. Como dormiu sem se trocar, ou seja, colocar uma roupa decente, estava somente de bermuda, deitado de bruços.

Kakashi foi entrando e aproximando-se da cama do irmão. A consciência do homem estava a zero, fazendo tudo da maneira mais inconsciente possível. Esticou uma mão e tocou a bundinha de Naruto. Sentou-se na cama e continuou a acariciar aquele bumbum gostoso, apertando-o com ambas as mãos de vez em quando.

Naruto sentia algo mexer em sua bunda, estava sonhando com seu Aniki... mexeu-se um pouco, apenas para sentir a mão deslizar por toda a extensão de sua bunda... Claro que tudo isso era inconsciente.

O Hatake mais velho puxou a bermuda do irmão junto com os boxers deste, deixando-o completamente nu. Uma das mãos de Kakashi começou a acariciar o pénis deste, enquanto a outra continuava de volta da bundinha perfeita do loirinho. Acabou por virar Naruto para cima. Um dos dedos do maior foi até a entradinha e acariciou aquele local, não forçando nada.

Naruto sentia lhe acariciarem o membro... aquilo era muito real para ser um simples sonho, acabou acordando e se deparando com a cena mais deliciosa que podia... seu irmão lhe masturbava enquanto passava o dedo pela sua entrada... não conseguiu reprimir o gemido, ter Kakashi o procurando era inevitavelmente... tentador.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Anteriormente em Between Brothers:

Kakashi foi entrando e aproximando-se da cama do irmão. A consciência do homem estava a zero, fazendo tudo da maneira mais inconsciente possível. Esticou uma mão e tocou a bundinha de Naruto. Sentou-se na cama e continuou a acariciar aquele bumbum gostoso, apertando-o com ambas as mãos de vez em quando.

Naruto sentia algo mexer em sua bunda, estava sonhando com seu Aniki... Mexeu-se um pouco, apenas para sentir a mão deslizar por toda a extensão de sua bunda... Claro que tudo isso era inconsciente.

O Hatake mais velho puxou a bermuda do irmão junto com os boxers deste, deixando-o completamente nu. Uma das mãos de Kakashi começou a acariciar o pênis deste enquanto a outra continuava de volta da bundinha perfeita do loirinho. Acabou virando Naruto para cima. Um dos dedos do maior foi até a entradinha e acariciou aquele local, não forçando nada.

Naruto sentia lhe acariciarem o membro... Aquilo era muito real para ser um simples sonho, acabou acordando e se deparando com a cena mais deliciosa que podia... Seu irmão lhe masturbava enquanto passava o dedo pela sua entrada... Não conseguiu reprimir o gemido, ter Kakashi o procurando era inevitavelmente... Tentador.

Agora:

A boca do maior foi de encontro ao membro excitado do irmão e começou a chupá-lo. Chupou com vontade, com gula, enquanto o dedo continuava a acariciar aquele local escondido. Gemido algum saía da boca do maior. Os seus olhos estavam totalmente inexpressivos devido ao sonambulismo. A sua boca escorregava ao longo de todo o pênis do irmãozinho, oferecendo-lhe prazer.

Naruto se deliciava com a forma que Kakashi lhe sugava o pau... delirava a cada descida da boca carnuda do maior... olhou para ele e viu algo que não o agradou muito, sabia das crises que seu irmão tivera quando pequeno, as de sonambulismo, mas mesmo assim se deixou levar pelo prazer do momento. Nunca se sabe quando algo daquele tipo voltaria a acontecer...

O dedo que acariciava a entrada de Naruto penetrou-o de uma vez e começou a bombar no mesmo ritmo que Kakashi chupava o loirinho, ou seja, num ritmo frenético. A mão livre do maior entrou nos seus boxers pretos e o grisalho começou a bater uma, fazendo assim um gemido ou outro saírem de sua boca ocupada.

Naruto se deliciava com o dedo do maior o invadindo. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, tão bem que o loiro estava sendo obrigado a morder a própria mão para não gemer alto, já que os pais estavam em casa. Colocava seu baixo ventre cada vez mais para a frente, querendo assim que Kakashi engolisse todo seu pau. Estava a um ponto de gozar... E se continuasse daquele jeito...

Por um momento, os olhos de Kakashi moveram-se e encontraram os olhos de Naruto, mas logo em seguida, voltaram a ficar no mesmo estado de inexpressividade. Aí, o prazer aumentou muito mais. Mordeu a glande do irmão, acrescentou-lhe mais um dedo à entradinha e apertou o seu próprio pau, sentindo que iria gozar logo.

– Ka-kaka-shiii... Ahhhh... - não conseguiu reprimir o gemido, gozou intensamente na boca do Aniki. Um dedo a mais em sua entrada foi o suficiente para levá-lo a loucura - Mais... dê-me mais...

O maior engoliu o prazer do loirinho. Adicionou um terceiro dedo e estocou bem forte. Pôs-se de joelhos na cama, com as suas pernas formando um A, bem pertinho do irmão. A sua respiração aumentou, estava a ponto de gozar. E gozou, melando a carinha e parte do peito do menor. Um gemidinho abandonou a sua boca.

A sua mão continuou a fazer um vaivém no seu membro, até que este ficou ereto novamente. Tirou os dedos de dentro do rapaz, pôs as pernas deste nos ombros e foi enterrando-se ali, gemendo baixinho à medida que o invadia.

– Huumm... - a cada centímetro a mais que Kakashi entrava em si, Naruto gemia... tinha medo de ser pego, mas o prazer o ter seu Aniki novamente dentro de si era maior que esse medo. Acabou gemendo um pouco mais alto quando sentiu Kakashi se enterrar inteirinho dentro de si, atingindo assim sua próstata - Aaahhhhhh...

Começou a mover-se, indo cada vez mais rápido e forte, chegando a fazer a cama bater na parede a cada investida.

– Hmmm... - Kakashi também gemia, descendo a boca e mordendo um dos mamilos do menor, lambendo-o e sugando-o, deixando-o vermelhinho e bastante duro.

– Ahh... Kakashi... Kashi... - agarrava nas costas de Kakashi, a cada nova investida em sua próstata o levava a loucura, e toda vez que o Hatake entrava atingia tal ponto. Não conseguia mais se conter, e ainda por cima ter alguém lhe mordendo os mamilos... Humm... Era uma delícia...

– Ah! Ah! - o Hatake ia muito fundo e aquilo era demasiado gostoso para o seu corpo. Os seus cabelos cinzentos estavam colados à testa, o quarto estava demasiado quente e ele suado. - Hmmm... - estava a ponto de gozar e, quando isso aconteceu, mordeu um pouquinho mais o mamilo do menor e continuou estocando-o e passou a masturbá-lo, ficando assim, esperando o menino gozar.

– Ahhh Kakashi... eu vou... Ahhhhhhhhhh... - sentir o sêmen do maior dentro de si e ainda ter seu pau bombando mais do que já estava sendo foi de mais para o jovem loiro. Gozou abundantemente, melando tanto a si quanto ao maior. Só esperava que agora ele não se lembrasse de nada, sabia que se isso acontece-se, algo nada bom viria a seguir.

Depois de o rapaz gozar também, o mais velho, ainda arfante, saiu de dentro deste, vestiu os seus boxers e saiu do quarto, retornando ao seu.

Naruto olhava para seu Aniki indo embora um pouco aliviado, preferia mesmo que ele não acordasse depois do que fizeram, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentira usado, um lixo, que só serve para uma foda e nada mais. Acabou voltando a dormir, era melhor do que ficar remoendo o que acabara de acontecer.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, Kakashi acordou por volta das onze. Levantou-se, sentindo-se estranhamente cansado. Tinha ido dormir bem cedo e acordara tarde. Então porque estava ele cansado? Resolveu não pensar nisso e foi até ao banheiro tomar uma ducha. Banhou-se em água fria, já que estava calor. Naquele dia, teria folga, pelo que seria bem passado. Saiu do banho, enrolado numa toalha e foi até ao quarto do irmão para o acordar.

– Naruto, acorda! - Exclamou, entrando no quarto e dando com o loiro num estado um tanto deplorável. Estava dormindo nu e a cama parecia que tinha sido alvo de um furacão, tão desarrumada que estava.

– Só mais um minutinho Okaa-san... - estava com muito sono, mas também pudera, depois da noite anterior...

– Não sou a mãe, sou o teu irmão. - Chegou perto do Otouto e sacudiu o seu cabelo ainda molhado do banho, fazendo algumas gotas de água salpicarem o corpo do seu irmão. - Acorda preguiçoso!

– Okaa-san... faz o Kakashi parar... Ele é chato... - virou, ficando para cima com tudo a mostra - Kashi... - gemeu inconsciente.

Kakashi retirou os olhos do corpo do irmão ficando de costas para ele.

– Naruto, levanta-te lá e veste-te, por favor. Não quero nem imaginar quantas vezes é que tu... enfim... por causa daquele livro. - Suspirou. - Podias ao menos ter-te vestido.

Abriu os olhos fitando seu Aniki de costas para si. Olhou seu corpo e constatou que estava completamente nu.

– Não fiz nada Aniki... - se cobriu com um lençol.

– Pois, está bem. Estás a dormir nu porque te apeteceu, ok. - Virou-se de frente para o menor, sabendo que este já se cobrira. - Vai lá tomar banho que eu prepararei o pequeno-almoço.

– Não dormi nu por que queria, dormi por que... - calou-se, se continuasse as coisas iriam se tornar drásticas.

– Não me diga que... - fechou a cara. - O Sasori por acaso esteve cá, Naruto? - Não queria nem imaginar se o ruivo tivesse lá passado a noite.

– Não! - Não iria falar a verdade, mas também não queria que seu Aniki pensasse coisa errada - Não vejo o Sasori desde a noite que sai com ele, e nem quero o ver.

– Mente para mim que eu gosto. - Mordeu o lábio. - De qualquer maneira não tenho nada a ver com isso. - Deu meia volta e saiu do quarto, meio roído de ciúmes que ele tentava convencer-se que não existiam. Desceu as escadas, ia preparar um pequeno-almoço delicioso.

– Kakashi... - tentou impedi-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Levantou-se e tomou um banho, só descendo assim que estava devidamente arrumado.

Assim que chegou a cozinha, encontrou Kakashi fazendo o café da manhã. Lambeu os lábios, o cheiro estava divino.

Na mesa já se encontrava café, sumo de laranja, sumo de manga e leite. O doce de morango e a manteiga. Kakashi estava a acabar de fazer os crepes e as torradas. Quando terminou, levou-as para a mesa e começou a comer bem calado no seu canto.

– Kakashi... - queria conversar com o Aniki, não gostava de ficar naquele clima com ele. Sentou-se à mesa e pegou um pouco de suco de manga e um crepe.

– Sim? - O mais velho comia uma torrada com manteiga bem derretida, mesmo ao jeito que ele gostava. Bebia uma mistura de sumo de manga e laranja.

– Não estive com o Sasori ontem... eu juro! - Olhava triste ao maior, queria que ele acreditasse em si - Acredita em mim, onegai.

– Porque te importas tanto com isso? - Parou de comer e também encarou o outro. - Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso.

– Porque você é meu Aniki e não quero esconder nada de você. Já te falei que vou ser o melhor Otouto que existe. - Terminou seu suco e ficou olhando o maior, tinha uma carinha muito kawaii.

– Está certo então. De fato, estou surpreso contigo. Estás mais calmo. - Devorou mais uma torrada, esta tinha comporta de morango. - O que vais fazer hoje?

– Nada. Não tenho aula, já que a escola vai dedetizar, então... - pegou outro crepe, estava muito gostoso - Isso aqui está delicioso Aniki.

– Arigatou. - Sorriu, estava feliz por seu irmãozinho ter gostado dos crepes. - Eu também não tenho nada para fazer... vou ficar aqui por casa.

– Certo... - olhou para baixo, queria ficar com seu Aniki, mas tinha medo de pedir e ouvir um não.

– Passa-se algo, Naruto? - Kakashi indagou, terminando de comer e levando os pratos para a bancada. - Ainda não sabes o que vais fazer?

– Acho que também vou ficar em casa... não tenho nada para fazer. - Comeu mais um crepe e se levantou da mesa, colocando também o que sujara na pia - Estava realmente delicioso Aniki, arigatou.

– De nada, doçura. - Dirigiu-se à sala e deitou-se no sofá, de qualquer maneira e feitio. Fechou os olhos, só para descansar um pouquinho.

– Vou para o meu quarto Aniki, qualquer coisa me chame. - Estava triste, mas não diria ao maior. Fitou-o antes de subir as escadas.

Kakashi foi atrás do garoto e entrou no quarto deste. Viu-o deitado na cama de barriga para baixo. Foi ao pé deste e deitou-se ao seu lado.

– O que se passa Naruto? - Perguntou, vendo a expressão nada feliz do menor. - Diz ao mano porque estás triste.

– Nada não Aniki... Só queria poder passar um pouco mais de tempo com você... - não conseguia encarar o maior nos olhos, se sentia envergonhado ante a demonstração de sentimentos.

– Mas eu estou aqui contigo, não estou? Podemos ficar aqui... estás comigo, Naruto. - Chegou-se para mais perto do menino.

– Você deve ter coisas melhores a fazer do que ficar com seu Otouto. - Apesar do que disse sua carinha já estava começando a melhor.

– Não meu lindo, não tenho nada para fazer e tu sabes disso. - Deu um beijo numa das bochechas do menor.

– Então pode ficar comigo? - Tinha uma carinha esperançosa;

– Posso sim. - Falou. - Afinal, eu perdi a aposta. Tenho que fazer o que tu quiseres por uma semana.

– Eba! - Abraçou forte o maior - Hum... já sei. Conte-me como anda indo seu trabalho, faz tempo que não me fala de nada.

Kakashi retribuiu o abraço, fazendo o loiro ficar por cima de si.

– Humm... Anda indo tudo muito bem, há modelos muito bons que desejam assinar com a empresa do pai. Tenho feito algumas provas e ainda não chumbei ninguém. E a tua escola? Como anda correndo?

– Tudo normal. Muitos trabalhos, provas, nada demais. - Sorriu olhando o maior, por causa do abraço que recebia, seus rostos estavam perto, mas nada que importasse no momento - Ah é, tem um garoto novo na minha sala. Ele é estranho...

– Como assim, estranho? - Fez uma carinha confusa.

– Ele é quieto, não fala com ninguém, e é branco, mas muito branco, chega a ser mais do que você Aniki, e seu cabelo e olhos são negros, contrasta muito bem com a pele alva dele. - Pensou um pouco - Até que é bonito... ah claro, se chama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

– Ah... se calhar é parvo. - Kakashi encolheu os ombros. Depois lembrou-se. - Uchiha Sasuke? É um dos modelos que avaliei há poucos dias.

– Mesmo? Nossa, não sabia que a empresa trabalhava com crianças, porque cá entre nós, ele mais parece uma criança do que um adolescente. - Riu.

O Hatake também riu.

– Mas eu vou te contar: ele de criança não tem nada. - Suspirou, lembrando-se da prova que fizera ao Uchiha.

– E posso saber como sabe disso? - Ficou sério, não gostou nada do que ouvira.

– Não é nada de importante e relevante. - Abraçou mais o irmão, beijando-lhe uma bochecha.

– Humft. - Acabou sorrindo - Mas eu ainda prefiro o irmão dele... É bem mais bonito que ele, e tem cara de ser bem mais... como posso dizer... Homem.

– Aí sim? É bonito, é? Então vai ter com ele, vai. - Afastou-se do loiro, um tanto emburrado. Pôs-se a olhar para o teto.

– Oh que lindo... não gostou foi, gatinho mimado? - Apertou as bochechas do maior, sabia que aquilo o irritava, mas logo em seguida lhe deu um selinho nos lábios - Não se preocupa, prefiro muito mais você a ele.

– Sério? - Olhou desconfiado para o loirinho, nem se incomodando com o tratamento pouco ortodoxo.

– Hai! Você é muito mais bonito do que qualquer outro homem que já conheci. - Sorria olhando para o irmão - Te acho mais bonito até do que eu mesmo, e olha que sou lindo heim. - Fez uma cara de metido e logo em seguida gargalhou.

Kakashi beijou o irmão, lenta e delicadamente, pedindo logo passagem para a sua língua adentrar na boca deste.

Naruto tomou um susto com o beijo, mas correspondeu a este com vontade. Iria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, já que esse era raro. Deixou a língua adentrar sua boca, colocando a sua de encontro a essa. Deliciava-se com o gosto da saliva do maior.

Kakashi rolou na cama ficando por cima do loiro. Os membros de ambos roçavam e o Hatake maior começou a rebolar, tornando o contato mais constante. Prendeu os pulsos do menor acima da cabeça dele, ficando dominante. Beijava-o cada vez habilmente, mais agressivamente, deliciado com o seu irmãozinho.

Naruto sentia seu membro ficar cada vez mais duro, a expectativa pelo que iria acontecer era enorme. Não acreditava muito naquilo, mas aproveitaria cada momento. Jogou o quadril para a frente, fazendo assim o contato dos membros serem maiores do que já estavam sendo. Gemeu baixinho, mas também pudera, o tesão era enorme, estava enlouquecendo pouco a pouco.

– Naruto... Hmmm... - foi descendo o beijo para o pescoço do menino, deixando um rasto de saliva desde a boca e por ali adiante. Lambeu e mordeu o pescoço cheiroso do menor, deliciado com o sabor daquela carne. - Delícia...

– Kashi... Ahh... - a cada lambida e mordida que recebia de seu Aniki ficava mais excitado ainda, se isso fosse possível é claro. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Mas não, era pura realidade, e da mais tentadora que existia, tentadora e pecaminosa... - Mais...

– Mais quê? - Indagou, parando o que fazia e olhando bem nos orbes azuis. - Fala para mim o que tu queres minha criancinha. - Passou a língua nos lábios, fazia até lembrar um predador.

– Ahh... Quero você... quero mais de você, muito mais... faz-me seu... - a visão de seu irmão lambendo os lábios o excitou de uma forma incontrolável. Soltou uma mão e a passou pelo corpo, como se estivesse se oferecendo.

O maior quase começou a babar. Já muito excitado, arrancou a roupa do irmão, deixando este somente de boxes, estes brancos.

– Eu vou mostrar que sou mais lindo e melhor que o tal do irmão do Sasuke. - Começou a chupar e morder um dos mamilos do Otouto, enquanto acariciava o outro com uma das suas mãos. A outra mão adentrava nos boxers brancos do rapaz e apertava-lhe o membro muito excitado.

– Muito mais... Aahhh... gostoso... - se contorcia de prazer, aquilo estava sendo muito melhor do que na noite anterior... jogava seu pau de encontro à mão do maior, queria que ele apertasse mais forte... na verdade queria era ser possuído logo por ele... - Onegai Kashi... Ahhh... isso é tortura... Hummm...

– Adoro torturar as minhas presas, Naruto... - Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, lambendo e mordendo em seguida. Levou três dedos à boca de Naruto. - Chupa os meus dedinhos que estou louco para te comer.

Obedeceu sem nem precisar ouvir mais nada. Chupou os dedos como se fossem o pau do maior que estava em sua boca, mordia de leve, lambia, sugava, tudo para ter logo o maior dentro de si. Encarou os olhos negros tão diferentes dos seus, exalava luxuria, desejo, queria tê-lo logo. Parou de chupar e falou da forma mais sensual que sabia...

– Mete em mim vai gostoso... mete no meu rabinho... Ele está pulsando de vontade de ter você...

– Hmmm... Tu vais ver o que é meter gostoso, criancinha... - despiu-se por completo e exibiu o seu corpinho, enquanto já estocava o menino com os três dedos. Beijou-lhe o peito e depois a barriguinha. - Que menino mais delicioso eu vou foder agora... - tirou os dedos e substituiu-os pelo seu grande pau, indo de uma vez.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Kakashiiiiiii... - sentir aquele pau entrando de uma vez doeu um pouco, mas foi muito gostoso... Seu Aniki não tinha um pau nada pequeno, muito pelo contrário, era muito grande e grosso. Ser fodido por ele era uma delícia... - Mais Aniki... me fode mais... Ahhhhh...

– Hmmmm... Está gostoso? Ahhh... - atendeu ao pedido do menor e, de certa forma, o seu próprio pedido. Kakashi adorava comer rabinhos apertados e o rabinho do loirinho era perfeito para isso. - Toma seu safado... toma que só eu te dou deste jeito... Hmmm...

– Está muito gostoso... Aahhhh... Tá delicioso Aniki... Huuummm... - se ergueu um pouco, fazendo assim seu rabinho ficar mais exposto para o maior, queria que ele fosse o mais fundo que pudesse - Gosta do meu rabinho apertadinho? Ahhhh... Gosta de me foder todinho? Cachorro... Ahahhahhhh...

– O teu rabinho é... Hmmmm... muito gostoso, dos melhores que já comi... - meteu o seu Otouto de lado e levantou-lhe uma perna, metendo esta no ombro. Assim ia muito mais fundo, estocava freneticamente, gemendo muito alto. - Ahhhh... Como és delicioso... quando eu gozar... Hmmm...

– Delicioso... Ahh... é esse teu pau... Huummm... entrando em mim... - a cada estocada do maior, sentia seu orgasmo chegar mais perto, e com mais uma estocada do maior, sua próstata foi atingida, fazendo assim delirar mais ainda de prazer - Aaahhhhh... Kakashiii... Aí mesmo... Bomba mais ai... Aahhhh... Vou gozar delicia... Aahhhh...

O maior, totalmente extasiado e insano, obedeceu, indo muito fundo, tocando a próstata numa série de fortes estocadas que levavam ambos à loucura.

– Vamos... vamos juntos... Como eu quero gozar dentro de ti... Hmmmm... melar-te todo com a minha porra... - masturbou muito depressa o menor e, numa última estocada gozou, gozou abundantemente. - Ahhhh... Naruto!

– Ahhhhhhh... Kakashi... - gozou assim que sentiu a porra do maior dentro de si, aquele liquido quente e viscoso era uma delícia de sentir - Ahh... Humm... Nossa... - estava exausto, mas se pudesse, continuaria.

Kakashi desabou, ficando arfante ao lado do seu irmãozinho.

– Foi gostoso? - Indagou, ainda com os olhos brilhantes de luxúria.

– Uma delícia Aniki... - também tinha os olhos brilhantes de luxuria, mas em sua cabeça passava algo muito mais luxurioso do que acabaram de fazer - Já cansou?

– Nunca... - mordeu o lábio e sorriu sacana. - Olha bem como está o meu pau? Ele ainda está duro...

– Mas... eu estava pensando em outra coisa... - se ajoelhou na frente de Kakashi e o fitou com os olhos pervertidos.

– Faz... Faz então... impressiona-me, minha criancinha. - Ficou a olhar para o loiro, devolvendo-lhe o olhar pervertido.

– Como quiser... - com ainda o olhar pervertido, lambeu dois dedos, provocando o maior... quando terminou de lamber, meteu de uma vez só os dedos em Kakashi, não parando para nada, estocando freneticamente os dedos nele - Gostas?

– Ahhhhhh! - Kakashi arqueou as costas, tamanho era o prazer. Remexia o seu quadril de encontro aos dedos que o fodiam. - Hmmm... Quero o teu pau aí... come o teu Aniki, Naruto... come que ele está pedindo...

– Hai! - Tirou os dedos e se posicionou, somente com a visão do maior lhe pedindo por mais já foi suficiente para seu pau ficar teso novamente. Meteu com tudo, sentia seu pau ser esmagado, pelo jeito ou o maior nunca havia dado o rabinho, ou tinha dado pouco - Ahhhh... tem um rabinho muito apertadinho Aniki... é uma delícia... Huummm...

Um gemido sofrido saiu da boquinha de Kakashi, que se sentiu rasgar por dentro. Porra, ele era virgem ali!

– Naruto... Mais devagar... esta é a minha primeira vez... Hmmm... - respirava fundo e soltava o ar de uma vez, tentando acalmar-se. Começou a masturbar-se, dissipando assim um pouquinho da dor que estava a sentir pelo pau enorme que o fodia.

– Gomen Aniki... Ahhhh... nunca imaginei que fosse virgem... Huummm... - diminuiu a velocidade e a força, indo lento e fraco, mas mesmo assim firme. Entrava e saia rebolando, sabia que aquilo dava muito mais prazer ao uke, leu isso no livro de seu Otou-san - Melhorou? Está gostoso? Ahhhh...

– Hmmm... Era... eu era virgem, sim... - gemeu, aliviado com a ação do Otouto, que ia lento e gostoso. Mas a dor passou toda e ele queria mais. - Está bem gostoso... Mas... Dá-me com força, fode o teu Aniki, onegai. - Desta vez, o mais velho choramingou.

– Não sabes o que queres heim Kakashi... - sorriu - Mas se quer assim... Assim terá. - Aumentou um pouco a força e a rapidez das estocadas, sentia seu pau um pouco mais livre dentro do interior do maior, mas mesmo assim ainda era bem apertado. Conforme ia estocando, ia aumentando as investidas, até a hora que estava entrando e saindo freneticamente, enlouquecia... - Aniki... Aaahhh... teu rabinho é uma delícia... você é uma delícia... Hummmm... Aaahhhmm...

– Continua... come-me assim que é... Bem gostoso... - apertava ambos os mamilos, sentindo-os ficar durinhos de tesão. Jogava o seu quadril contra o pau do irmão que era muito gostoso, muito grande até. Rebolava também, queria prazer máximo. - Hmmm... Deixa-me gozar... Goza dentro de mim...

– Gozo sim, mas antes... - saiu do irmão e virou-o de quatro bruscamente, voltando a meter logo em seguida - Quero ver esse teu rabinho bem empinadinho para mim... Aaahhhh... - deu um tapa na bunda do maior - Que visão maravilhosa...

Kakashi obedeceu. Empinou bem para Naruto, dando-lhe uma visão privilegiada do seu bumbum.

– Hmmm... Mete bem gostoso, castiga-me bem gostoso... bate mais na minha bundinha, seu safado!

– Como você é safado Kashi... - bateu firme na bunda dele - É assim que gosta? Heim... - bateu de novo e de novo, enquanto aumentava mais as estocadas, até a hora que foi bem fundo, tocando a próstata do maior e vendo ele se arrepiar todo - Então é aqui que você gosta safado... - bateu na bunda dele e continuou a estocar no mesmo lugar - Com um rabinho desses vou gozar rapidinho... delicia... Ahhhhh...

O maior gemia baixinho. Estava amando ser maltratado daquele jeito. Hmmm... Naruto é que era uma delícia...

– Hmmm... Naruto... acerta... Mesmo no fundo que eu gosto... - rebolava e pedia mais tapas, o seu rabinho estava até vermelho, mas aquilo era muito gostoso. - Hmmm... Vou gozar, Otouto...

– Isso cachorro... Goza para mim... - bombava forte e batia mais forte ainda na bunda do cinzento, iria gozar a qualquer instante, não estava se aguentando mais - Vou gozar também... Aahhhh... vou te melar todinho... - e com mais uma única estocada, se despejou gostosamente dentro do maior - Aahhhhhhh... Kakashiiiii...

– Hmmm... Que delicioso... - gozou também quando sentiu o leite do irmão melar lhe todo o interior. Kakashi experimentou assim a delícia que é ter alguém gozando dentro. - Naruto... Que gostoso... - a cara de Kakashi estava meladíssima com o seu próprio mel.

– Ar... Ar... Essa sua bundinha que é gostosa... - deu mais um tapa, mas dessa vez fraco - Como eu queria ter te comido antes...

O maior arfava e uma expressão preocupada desenhou-se.

– Caramba, isto é errado. - Disse, despenteando mais ainda os cabelos cinzentos.

– Errado? O que é errado Aniki? - Não entendia ao que o maior se referia.

– Somos irmãos. Apenas isso. - Virou-se para o teto e olhou-o como se este fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

– E aí que somos irmãos? - Olhou indagando o maior - Na verdade, sabia que nem nos parecemos irmãos, somos tão diferentes... eu queria que não fossemos...

O maior engoliu em seco. Pois... na verdade... não eram. Mas isso não era algo para Naruto saber.

– Eu também não tenho nada a ver com a mãe e, no entanto, sou filho dela. - Pulou da cama e começou a arranjar-se.

– O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não sou filho dela? - Estava desconfiado, principalmente depois da reação que o maior teve após ouvir o que pensava.

– Não, idiota. Quero dizer que o fato de não seres muito parecido comigo não quer dizer que não sejas meu irmão. - Terminou de se arranjar. - Tu és mais parecido com a mãe do que eu. E, no entanto, eu também sou filho dela, apesar de, volta e meia, não parecer.

– Você é a cara do Otou-san, é pervertido igual... - riu da própria piada - Vai onde? - Fazia uma carinha muito kawaii.

– Lá para baixo trabalhar um pouco. - Saiu do quarto sem mais nada dizer, rumando à sala, local onde tinha o laptop.

– Achei que íamos passar o dia juntos... - ficou triste, mas achou melhor dar um espaço ao Aniki. Pelo jeito ele se arrependera do que fizeram. Mas o loirinho não, muito pelo contrário, não via a hora de fazer novamente.

Continua...


End file.
